Secrets of the Uplands
by Demlurina
Summary: Linda can't seem to get a break, Helping her guardian act and appear like a princess to win her love's hand is one thing. But dicovering the secret destiny of her family and fighting off an evil stronger than she could have ever imagined is another.
1. Prologue

**Heyy peoples, thanks for being patient while I got this chapter all together. Anyway at last we make it to the third installment of the series. I hope all the thought I put into this chapter makes ya happy. Enjoy!**

**Secrets of the Uplands **

_Prologue _

Linda the Lovely, Daughter of Glinda the Good found herself suffering from a horried

nightmare. She had bad nightmares before but this one was completely different. She

began to toss and turn in the sweaty sheets of her bed as the nightmare came to life in her

head.

_She found her self in a place she had never seen before. It looked like a old and dusty _

_library like no one had been in it in centuries. Everything had a musty feeling to it which _

_gave Lin the chills. _

"_Where am I?" she said sounding completely confused and lost. There was a soft breeze _

_when a soft call come from the center of the old ruined library. "Linda, please Lin _

_hurry." the voice was strong but sounded worried. Lin knew the voice and when she _

_heard it she felt like she had to ran towards it. It was Elphie's , Lin found herself running _

_as fast as she could towards Elphie's voice. "Lin hurry Lin we need you." She called _

_again. This made Lin ran harder and as fast as her legs would take her. "I'm coming _

_Elphie." Lin yelled back. Finally she had made it close to where she had heard Elphie's _

_voice. Her heart beat going at a sped of complete exhaustion. "Elphie?" she called _

_feeling in her gut that something was about to happen. Lin gasped when she saw that in _

_the center on the old floor of th library was a map of Oz. Rich and vivid detail, what else _

_Lin noticed about the map was that there was a circle at the edge of the West, North , _

_South, East and at the center where the emerald city should be of the map. She became _

_even more confused. "Okay what is going on?" She said getting scare but a part of her _

_was frustrated. She thought for a moment that it was the little bit of Elphie inside her that _

_was getting mad. "Hey calm down Lin honey." Lin jumped at the sound of her mother's _

_voice. Glinda the good stepped out of the darkness. A warm smile was on her face. Lin _

_ran into her mom's arms feeling more calm to have her mom near. "What's going on _

_Mom?" Lin asked worried. Glinda gently tightened her grip on her daughter. _

"_Everything's fine my darling. It's just our destines." She explained pointing down to _

_the circle she was standing that had an N in front on it. "Destines?" Lin asked even more _

_confused. Glinda giggled, "Here look Baby." she turned Lin around to see Elphie step to _

_the circle of the West. Elphie smiled gently, "Hey Lin thought you would never get here." _

_then elphie pointed a green finger to the east, and just on cue came Nessa smiling _

_brightly, "Yea we were starting to get worried." Nessa said cheerfully. That was when _

_Lin's head began to spin. Her heart was beating quicker than it should and her breathe _

_caught when she felt herself leave her mother's arms and stopped herself when she was in _

_the middle of the center circle. Lin looked around to Elphie, Nessa and her mom. "Wait I _

_still don't understand." Lin admitted looking straight at her mother. Glinda smiled and _

_said, "Don't worry Lin, soon you will. And soon Oz will be at peace for good. You will _

_make a great witch one day." But then everything was gone. The library, the map, _

_Glinda, Elphie, and Nessa were all gone. Lin was all alone in darkness. Lin fell to her _

_knees placing both her hands to her temples. "MOM, NESSA, ELPHIE, PLEASE _

_SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" _

And with those words Lin shot up in her bed awake. Her marks burning fiercely and her

body shaking. She looked around the room to make sure she was truly awake. Lin let out

sign of relief. "Thank Oz it was just a dream." But what Linda didn't know was that it was

far from a dream or nightmare. No, Linda the Lovely had just experienced her first vision.

**I know this chapter is giving alittle too much away. But I think this is the best way to start out this one. I want to get you guys thinking and instantly interested in this story. I hope I did it justice. Please review. **


	2. A vision or nightmare?

**Heyy guys, thanks for the reviews. Glad I didn't disappoint ya. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_Megan's POV_

I paced back and forth in the library trying to have a chance at calming my nerves.

Something was really getting at me and I don't know why I have this feeling.

"Honey, please slow down your making my head spin and I'm not even looking at you."

Dimitri joke brushing back his gorgeous dark brown bangs from his forehead as his eyes

drifted over another old book. I signed heavily as I continued to pace. "I'm sorry

sweetheart, it's just, I don't know. I have this crazy nervous feeling. It's driving me crazy.

I just can't shake it off." I explained sounding aggravated. Dimitri let his beautiful smile

come across his face, "Maybe it's not your feeling." he said with a chuckle. Then I

stopped my pacing. Maybe it wasn't my feelings? My eyes went straight to Lin who was

starring at the ceiling bored with a worried look on her face. "Lin?" I said trying to get her

attention. But she didn't answer. She looked like she was really trying to figure out

something. "LIN!" I yelled and she nearly jumped right out of her chair.

"Uh? Meg what is it?" she said trying to keep her eyes open. I noticed she had darker

circles under eyes than usual, her eyes were also blood shot and her skin was pale

compared to her glowing marks. Her exhaustion and worry made me concerned.

"Hey Lin are you okay?" I asked sitting beside her and pulling her into my arms. This just

wasn't like Lin to be tired and nervous. She rested her head on my shoulder and signed. "I

guess, I just have had a lot of nightmares lately." she said closing her eyes for a minute but

opening then back up to look at mine. I could see the exhaustion in her eyes and could tell

she really wanted to talk to me about it. But it would have to wait cause Dimitri hit his

hand on the desk. "Lin, come here a minute." Dimitri said sounding excited. I giggled

when I heard Lin groan. She must really be tired. I thought helping her to her feet and

supporting her as we walked over to where Dimitri stood. His finger stuck dead at a

certain sentence. "Listen to this. _It is rumored that there are many legends of OZ but _

_there is one particular legend that is as old as Oz itself. But sadly it was hidden in the _

_book of prophecy's locked away in the library of the Uplands. A library lost generations _

_maybe centuries back. _Maybe that legend could explain Lin's marks?" Dimitri said proud.

I smiled and gave him a kiss for his reward. "Lin isn't that great we might have an

answer?" I asked and turned to face her only to see her face in complete fear and very

pale. "Um, I have to get some air." she mumbled running out. Both Dimitri and I shared a

glance and I ran after Lin without a second thought. What was wrong. Something has

been bothering her. It has to be that dream she woke me up with last night. I didn't get the

dream myself but I felt the jolt of her waking up. When I opened the door and ran into the

hallway. I saw Lin sitting against the wall her arms around her knees and her head laid

down. I could hear her sniffing and I could feel her heart go into panic and worry. I ran to

her side and touch her shoulder. "Linda, sweetheart what's wrong? Tell me please." I said

now rubbing my fingers through her hair. I only called her Linda when I was worried or

scared for her. She lifted her head and I saw now that the little bit of makeup she wore to

cover the dark cirlces ran down her cheeks. She fell into my arms and laid her head back

on my shoulder. "Meg, I had a really bad nightmare last night. I was walking through and

an old ruined library and at the center was a big map of OZ on the floor. Then there was

Mom, Elphie and Nessa. They were all standing in circles beside the North, East, and

West symbols. Then I was at the center of them but they just said they thought I wouldn't

make it. It scared me really bad Meg, because it felt so real. I have had that same dream

over and over for about two weeks. Then when Dimitri mentioned the library I panic, I

got scared because now I feel like it wasn't just a dream." Lin said as tears came to her

eyes. I could tell she was really scared with all of this. "Oh Lin," I breathe holding her

tight. "And what's worse is my marks sting really bad when ever I wake up and I think

that it was a vision." Lin said gripping my hand. My mind was at shock. I was lost with

words. So that's why I felt like I had because of Lin's nightmare or vision. I began to take

my free hand and make circles on her back at an attempt to comfort her. Thank Oz her

mom wasn't around. Glinda was at a emergency meeting with Norbert, and Fiyero and

Jen tag along to watch over Glin. Jen has actually began to be Glin's full time guardian

again which was good for Glin and her. I sign again when I looked back down to Lin. I

began to take away her fear and sorrow even if it effected me. Lin lifted her head away

from my shoulder and looked me dead in the eyes. "You don't have to do that you

know?" she said with a soft smile. It brought me some peace to see her smile. "Yea I

know. But it makes me feel better to know you will feel better." I said with a smile. She

actually giggled and hugged me again. " I just hope it wasn't a vision. It scares me to

know that it might have been." Lin said sounding nervous again. I began to toy with her

hair which I do on a regular basis when I know she is upset. "Hey, don't worry about it

sweetheart. 'm sure we will figure all this out one day." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Megan, Lin. There you two are. I've been looking all over for ya." Elphaba said coming

up to us. Her face was full of happiness. Lin quickly wiped her eyes and looked dat Elphie

with a smile. "Oh what Elphie now that Fiyero is busy you decided to come and torture us

with your presents." I snorted when I heard her say that. Elphie just smiled and said,

"Alright miss funny why don't we go back into the library with Dimitri and see if we can

figure some things out." Lin tensed up when she said go back in but I grabbed her hand

and held it tight. "_It's going to be okay. I'm right here." _I thought I her with assurance.

"_I know you are Meg. You always will." _


	3. what's wrong with Elphie?

**Hey everybody, just wanted to say thanks to all who have reviewed my first two chapters. It's well appreciated. **

Chapter 2

_Lin's POV_

The talk I had with Meg just a few minutes ago was very soothing to my nerves. She

always knew how to help me. Even though the fear of the dream hadn't fully vanished I

felt way better than I had before. When I walked back into the library I made sure to wipe

away the smeared makeup and dried my tears. I didn't want Elphie to notice then go and

tell Mom about it. To be completely honest I really didn't want to tell Mom, Dad, Elphie

or anyone else besides Meg about my little nightmare or vision right now. My family had

enough stress as it was ruling Oz and watching over me at the same time. "Wow Dimitri.

That's some good research you did. Now let's hope the potion I have planned can help

hide or at least lessen the bright glow of Lin's marks." Elphie said with a smile. Megan

had left me to latch her hand around Dimtiri's, their fingers intertwining with love. I loved

it when I felt Megan grow so happy whenever she was around Dimitri. It made me feel

happy to know she was. Elphie was at the other desk mixing weird looking colored

potions together. It always made me stomach turn when I knew I had to drink what ever

Elphie had put in that. Who knows what she did put in it. Oh I really didn't want to know

at this point. "Ouch," Elphie said gripping a green hand on the edge of the table. Her other

hand grasped her stomach. "Elphie are you okay?" I asked getting worried. I heard her

take a deep breathe and sign. "Yes Lin I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy there for a minute.'

She said finishing the potion and walked over to me. "Here drink it." she ordered. I

hesitated for minute. _"Go on drink it." _Meg ordered me. I did what I was told and drank

the stuff quickly. I braced myself for something to happened and…..nothing. I

looked at my marks to see them unchanged. I heard Megan sign. "Well so much for that.

At least you tried right Elphaba?" Dimitri said putting her arm around Meg's waist pulling

her closer. I giggled at Dimitir. He was always so encouraging to all of us. He has really

become part of the family. Then I heard Elphie gasp. I turned my head to see her brown

eyes big and worried, one green hand covering her mouth the other at her stomach. "I

don't feel so good." she manages to muffle before running out of the room. I acted on

instincts and followed her out running after her. "Elphie!." I yell leaving Megan and

Dimitri alone in the library.

_Megan's POV_

I watched in shot when I saw Lin run after Elphie. Her blonde curls jumping wildly as she

ran. "Oh Dimitri I have to go after them." I pleaded getting ready to leave him. But he

tightened his grip around my waist. "Meg wait. I think this is something Lin should do on

her own. I mean let Lin comfort Elphie this one time. I think Elphie would rather have her

alone." Dimitri explained lifting my head so my eyes can lock with his. My heart melted

when ever I looked into them anymore. I felt like I could do anything with him at my side.

It was then that he took one hand from my waist and cupped my jaw. His other arm still

firmly around my waist as he tilted my head and he kissed me gently. My opposite hand

from where he cupped my chin went around his neck deepening the kiss. My other hand

remained at my side as he backed me up and I fell in the cushioned chair of the research

desk. Our lips never separating, his hand left my jaw and began to rub small circles on my

back. I moaned when ever he did that. It always sent chills up my spine, but in the good

way. Then his lips left mine when he began to trail kissing down my cheek and to my neck.

I laid my head against the chair when he did this. Savoring every moment. I moaned again

when his lips touched the pulse point on my neck. "You so beautiful, it makes me want to

break my oath so badly that its driving me mad." I breathe when he kissed the center of

my pendant necklace then returning the kisses back up my neck. "Then break it." I said in

longing. "I'm your for the taking." I pleaded. But all I got was his lips return to mine and

the making out continue. His fingertips trailed easily down my face, neck and chest when

he said, "Soon my love. My darling I promise, one day I will make you mine forever." he

said kissing my forehead and smiling at me with his golden eyes. I could not help but

return the smile. At least I know he will always stay true to his word. And that was

something you couldn't find that often in a man. "Now, go after Lin and Elphie. I'm sure

they have had plenty of time to talk." He said revealing me and I gave him one last kiss

and whispered, "One day and that's a promise that I will never break." then I left running

out to find Lin and Elphie.

**I know oh so romantic with Megan and Dimitir. Wait to you see what's in store for them in the later chapters. What's wrong with Elphie? Find out in the next chapter. Oh and a shout out to Linda (no not the character, BroadwayBabeWA)for giving me the advice I needed to fix this chapter. **


	4. NO WAY!

**Heyy everybody, I'm glad to see that people are enjoying this story so much. It makes me feel good to know that. Anyway thanks for too all you guys out there that reviewed. **

Chapter 3

_Lin's POV_

My thoughts were a blur as I followed close behind Elphie. She pushed her raven hair

away from her face when she dashed into the bathroom right near the library. What was

wrong with her? I thought following not that far behind. When I walked in I heard the

sound of puking and I saw Elphie hunched over the garbage can. Her hand still firmly

holding her stomach. I gasped at this and rushed over to her and rubbed her back. "Elphie

what's wrong?" I asked which was a pretty dumb blonde question. After Elphie had

finished puking for a minute before she answered me. "Yes Lin, I'm fine. Just a little

morning sickness is all." She said with a smirk. "What did you eat something bad?" I

asked but she started puking again. Puke never bothered me and I was glad it didn't or I

wouldn't be able to handle this right now. Thank the Unnamed God I was blessed with my

father's stomach. "Lin would you mind holding back my hair?" Elphie asked before she

began to puke again. I grabbed her hair without a inch of hesitation I gripped her hair tight

and brought it to where it wasn't anywhere near her face. But in a way I felt like I was

actually helping Elphie for once instead of her helping me. There were plenty of times I

got sick when I lived with Jen and her that she always got to take care of me but I never

got the chance to help take care of her. One memory stuck out from all the others. I was

eleven years old when I had gotten a stomach virus. Jen, Elphie and Meg would take turns

coming in to help take care of me. Meg had just left when Elphie had come in. She asked

me if I felt any better and o only shook my head. My throat was swollen so it made it hard

to talk. She was picking up a book I had dropped off my bed when I felt my stomach

began to bubble up. "Oh elphie, I don't." I remember saying gripping my stomach and

before I knew it I had puked off the side of the bed. "AW LIN!" I had heard Elphie say. I

reopened my burning eyes to see that I had accidentally pukes all over Elphie. Covering

her comfortable clothes she had worn to the show. I laughed at the memory and found a

giggle escape my lips. "What's so funny Lin?" Elphie asked between her puking. "Oh

nothing Elphie just thinking about a time when I was sick." I said with another giggle.

Finally after a few more minutes Elphie had stopped puking completely. "Fae are you

alright? Megan told me that you were sick?" Fiyero said worried as him, Mom, Dad, Jen,

Meg, and Dimitri ran to the door. I moved out of the way so Fiyero could pull Elphie in

his arms. "Yero I'm fine really. It's just a little morning sickness is all." Elphei explained.

Wait a minute. Since when does Elohie get morning sickness. Well the only explanation

for that is that she is…NO WAY. "NO WAY." I breathed as my eyes

got wide and the pieces begun to come together. Elphei looked at me with a smirk

realizing I had just figured it out. "What is it Lin?" Dad asked with curious eyes. A smile

grew on my face and my heart jumped with joy. "Elphie your.." but I couldn't get the

word to come out of my mouth. Everyone looked to me and then to Elphie. She smiled

and looked at Fiyero with a grin. "Yero, I'm…..I'm Pregnant!"


	5. Soon

**Heyy everybody, sorry you had to wait. Cheer tryouts so yea tiring. Anyway a big thanks to Mal for reviewing my last chapter. You rock Mal. **

Chapter 4

_Boq's POV_

_Hunger, thirst, lust, hate, longing._ These were the emotions I was holding in my heart right now. Well the little bit of a heart I have. It had been almost three weeks since Morrible abandoned me. But now I knew for sure that she was dead and that she got what was coming to her for leaving me behind. But that brat held my interest. I had heard the guards talking about how her marks had spread to her wrists and hands. They said it looked like fire designs and that they looked so beautiful. _Beautiful maybe, powerful yes. _So what Morrible had said was true. That brat was the witch she had been searching for almost her whole life. Well too bad she didn't get what she had planned and waited to get. A pigeon cooing brought me out of my thoughts. The small message was tide to it's leg. 'It's about time." I breathed yanking the letter so I could read it.

_Boq, sorry it is taking so long. I bet it is hard to wait in that cell. But don't worry our plans are about to be put into action. We will find out for sure if those too are truly The Descendents. And then you can take care of that brat and her family. Then Glinda the Good will truly be yours forever. The Witches of Oz will not become what they are destined to be if we have a say in it. Stay strong _

_-Z_

Oh this was good, this was very good. I could already hear Glinda's screams of resistance but she will soon give into me. Very soon. And that brat will be the bait I need and then she will be dead. Elphaba will die, Fiyero, Jennifer, Norbert all of them will die. The Decedents will die and Z's revenge will be complete. All of OZ will bow down to our feet and the Witches of OZ will be no more. I gripped the note feeling anxious. Patience Boq, you need patience. I thought trying to hold my excitement in. I quickly pulled out my pen and began to write the letter back.

_Z, it's alright that it is taking long. But if it is what I must do to get the plan going more smoothly I will wait. I hope to be seeing you soon _

_Boq_

I quickly reattached my letter to the birds leg and it flew away into the clouds. I laid back against the cold wall with a grin. Just wait Linda. You just wait. Soon your Mother will be mine, and you will watch her and hear her cries of pain. Soon the burning feeling of revenge will soon be lifted from my heart.

**Sorry it's so short. I have a bit of writers block so I thought that this can build up the story line. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


	6. Ever Ever After

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews BroadwayBabeWA and Mal. You guys rule.**

Chapter 5

_Lin's POV_

Finally after a few hours the shock of Elphie's pregnancy began to wear off. But still every time it was brought back up Mom could not help but squeak with excitement. Finally after playing twenty questions with Elphie, Mom and Dad went off to have their annual monthly dinner out. Elphie and Fiyero had went to their room to rest while Jen, Megan, Dimitri and I hung outside in the court yard to take in a beautiful clear blue sky sunny day. The fresh air felt wonderful as the soft breeze glided across my skin. My marks tingled with delight and I felt rather at peace.

"Hey Lin. You in there?" Jen asked shaking her hand in front of my face. "Uh, yea Jen sorry just went into my own little world there for a minute," I said with a smile. She giggled,

"You and your mother do that a lot don't you?" She said pulling me into a hug. "Yea sometimes it happens and I don't even know I do it." I said hugging her back. 'Because there isn't that much of a brain in there, so that makes it so much easier." Dimitri joked sitting down beside Meg on a swing and putting his arm around her shoulders. I glared at him and said,

"Oh really." I was ready for a good comeback. "Alright you two now stop picking." Jen said looking down at my marks and letting her fingers brush over them. A shiver come over my whole body. "They are so beautiful Lin. They don't bother you anymore do they?" She asked with curiosity. I shook my head.

"No, not anymore. They just tingle from time to time." I explained with a smile. "Well that's good." Jen said letting her fingers trace my wrist mark design. I'm not surprised to think this but that relaxed me to have Jen brush over my marks. Jen always knew how to relax me. Like when I was younger and my muscles were tense or something, or I couldn't sleep, Jen would come in and let her fingers brush over the back of my neck. I would go to sleep right then and there. "Well, here I'm at the door and no one even bothers to tell me Hi." I jumped at the sound of Rye's voice. I turn around with a smile and saw Nessa and Rye standing there right behind me.

'Rye, Nessa what are you doing here?' I asked as I ran over and hugged Rye and then Nessa. "Well you see Glinda we needed a place to go to for our honey moon and well I surprised my beautiful Nessa here with a couple of nights in the Emerald Plaza. It's just a block from the palace." Rye explained with a devilish smirk. I glared at him jokily,

"Rye how many times do we have to go through this. I'm L-I-N-D-A, or LIN, not Glinda." I knew he was joking. See it was kinda Rye's thing to call me whoever I was acting like or who I looked like. Usually he would call me Glinda, the next name for me was Elphie, then Meg or Jen. And Occasionally when I was angry he called me Nessa. In some ways I liked it. I never knew what he was going to call me. Rye had become a part of the family just like Dimitri. They have quickly been woven into my heart along with the rest of my family. "Yes, we had just gotten married and he yanked out two tickets here and I thought I was dreaming.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Nessa said giving Rye a kiss on the cheek. His tan cheeks flamed. "Alright you two love birds how about Meg and I take you to Elphie so you can hear the great news." Jen said leading Nessa and Rye towards the palace. "What good news?" Nessa asked but I could faintly hear her.

"I'll be right back love." Meg said kissing Dimitri and then running off with Jen. After I couldn't see them any more I turned back to where Jen and I were sitting to see my guitar I was planning on playing laying underneath the swing. I pulled it out and motioned Dimtiri to walk over to the small pond with me. He smiled and followed.

"I didn't know you could play Lin?" he said with a smirk once we had sat down and I placed my bare feet into the pond. I grinned, "Yea, Dad taught me when I was twelve. I asked Elphie one day if I could learn and Dad immediately of course began to teach me." I explained tuning the guitar easily.

"Well, to what song will Linda the Lovely be playing for us on the is grand afternoon?" I giggled and thought for a moment. What song? Let's see it had to be one very meaning full, and one I do a lot. That's it. "Well, this song my good sir is a song I play a lot. The song is for all of us. It makes me think that everyday things will always work out. Like wither you have been in an argument, your sad, you've been through a lot, or you long for love." I explained with a smile.

"That's a good reason for the song." he said sweetly. "Now, this is the acoustic version so it might be as good." I warned beginning to play. I closed my eyes and let the music carry me just like the music for Wicked did sometimes.

_Storybook endings, Fairytales coming true. Deep down inside we want to believe they still do. And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story. Let's just admit we all want to make it too._

_Ever Ever After. If we just don't get it our own way, Ever Ever After, it may only be a wish a way. _

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve. Sometimes your each what's real by making believe. Unafraid, unashamed. There is joy to claimed in this world. You even might wind up being glad to be you. _

_Ever Ever After, Though the world will tell you it's not smart. Ever Ever After The world can be yours if you let your heart. Believe in Ever After. _

_No wonder your heart feels like flying you head feels it's spinning. Each happy endings a brand new beginning. Let yourself be enchanted you just might break through. _

_To Ever Ever After, forever could even start today. Ever Ever After, Maybe it's just one wish away. Your Ever Ever After. I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss. _

_Oh for Ever Ever After."_

I finished the song with a smile. It always made me feel good to sing this song.

"Wow, Lin that was great." I jumped when I heard Dimtiri's smooth voice. I had actually forgot he was there for a moment. 'Thanks Dimitri. Glad you liked it." I smiled. He gave me a half hug and said, "Hey do you think that you might actually sing that at our wedding?" the question gave me a bit of a shock.

"Sure, I would love to. But?" I said sounding very curious. Dimtiri chuckled, "When am I going to ask Megan? Soon, I planned on asking her tomorrow because tomorrow makes a month since we've met." I smiled and laid my guitar down and hugged him tight.

"Oh Dmitri, I'm so happy for you and Megan." he chuckled and hugged me back. "Yes, I'm happy too." but then I noticed his face expression changed. 'Wait, that is my parents carriage coming near the entrance. What are they doing here?" Dimitri said sounding worried. We both got up, I grabbed my guitar and we ran to find everyone to tell them.

**Yes, I love that song by Carrie Underwood. It's so good. Anyway hope you liked this chapter please review. **


	7. Things go wrong

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and being patient while I get the whole chapter together. Anyway Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

_Lin's POV_

"Dimitri what do you think your parents want?' Mom asked as we all half ran towards the main door. Dimitri's face turned into concern, "I don't know Glinda but whatever they want I know for sure it isn't good." Megan grabbed his hand tight as we all finally made it to the door. I began to worry, what would be so important that Dimitri's parents just had to come here? The question burned in my mind and Megan's nerves weren't helping me or her either. The doors to the palace opened and a big group of guards in fancier uniforms than our guards came in along with two royal looking people. "Presenting, Sir Troy, and Mistress Amber of the Uplands.' One of the guards said loudly. Oh boy! I thought as my nervousness grew. As soon as Amber laid eyes on Dimtiri she gasped and ran full force and flung her arms around him. "Oh My boy, Dimtri I've missed you so much." She said quickly but he voice lacked worry, concern, love, all that was there was a snobbish deep voice. Dimitri signed and barley patted her back. "Mom I'm fine and you knew I was here." He said sounding annoyed. 'Mom what are you doing here anyway?" Amber brushed back her dark brown hair gave all of us a stern look. "Dimitri, your father and I think its time that you find yourself a bride. You have never really been interested in having one but we feel that it is time. You need not to be wasting your life away with books, legends and arts." My mouth fell open. Okay you have got to be kidding me. There was no way Dimitri, a sweet, kindhearted and fun man like him. Could be the son of theses crazy snobbish people. Mom, Dad, Jen, Nessa, Rye ,Megan Elphie, and Fiyero all looked shocked at what Amber had just said. Obviously they were just as shocked as me. Dimitri grabbed Megan's hand and brought her forward, placing his arm around her waist. "Mom, this is Meg-." "DIMITRI!, This has gone on far enough. You will return with us back home this minute. We are having a ball for royals across all of OZ. You will choose one of the princesses from the ball to be your bride. I will not have you throwing your life away with all this love, and dream nonsense." Troy yelled pulling Dimitri away from Megan with great force. My blood began to boil and I'm sure Meg's was too. Megan and Dimtir fought to get back to one another but the guards grabbed her and held her back. 'Dimtir, please leave him alone." Meg begged. That was when I lost it. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I yelled stepping in front of Mom and everyone else. 'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!" Troy chuckled, "Little girl I have all the right he is my son after all. And don't think I don't know ho you are. Linda the Lovely or not I still have my rights." He growled and I glared at him with disgust. "Let me go NOW!" Dimitri ordered fighting against the guards. "Mom please is there anything you can do?' I asked noticing the tears beginning to form in Megan's eyes. Mom looked at me sadly and shook her head. "I'm sorry darling but there is nothing I can do. Even if this is very unjust." Amber signed and said, "Say your goodbyes Dimitri we leave at once." The

guards released Dimtir and Megan and they ran into a hug. "They can't do this. I love you Dimtir." Megan said fighting tears. Dimtir lifted her chin in her hand and kissed her passionately. "I know Love, but we will make it through this. Don't think I'm giving up." Dimtri said reaching down and pulling the sliver ring off his finger. "This ring is my royal ring. It is a symbol of who I am." He said placing it on Megan's finger. "Until I get you a better ring. Let this be a sign of our love." He said as he wiped a tear from Meg's cheek. "I will I promise. I will try and find a way I swear on my life." She said kissing him again. I looked around and saw that Nessa and Rye, Mom and Dad, and Elphie and Fiyero all were gripping their love's hands tight. They could not even begin to imagine what they would do if what was happening to Dimitir and Megan happen to them. "Alright, time's up." Troy said and motioned the guards to pull Dimitri and Meg apart. "No NO!. Dimitri." Meg begged as she was pulled out of Dimitir's arms. "Megan, I love you. Always know that, we will find a way. Promises me Lin. Promise me you will help us find a way." Dimitri said as he was dragged away. 'I promise Dimitir." I whispered letting my hands ball into a fist. My anger was at the point but I knew I couldn't loose control not now. "Lady Glinda, you are all welcome to attend the ball. It would be an honor to have you." Amber said trying to seem sweet but I saw through the fake smile. She was only inviting us because of who we were. Mom nodded. "We would be honored, we will see you soon." Elphie said sounding confident but anger was tight in her voice. And with that Dimitri and his parents were gone. Within that second Megan fell to her knees , laid her hand with Dimitri's ring on it across her chest and began to sob uncontrollably. Jen and I embraced her hoping to calm her down. I took some of her sorrow away well I tried and placed hope with it. "Megan, don't worry I'm not going to that ball and letting Dimitri marry someone else. We will find a way, there is always a way." Mom said sternly. Meg managed to speak and say "Thank you, all of you." I rubbed her back smoothly think that it couldn't get any worse. But I was wrong. Oh was I wrong. Because just out of the blue there was a load boom that could be heard from the south stairs. Everyone jumped a mile when Fiyero yelled, "Come on." Everyone followed towards the sound with fright of what could have happened. "_You just had to think it couldn't get any worse didn't ya Lin?"_ Megan joked as we ran.


	8. Escaped

**Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks to all the wonderful reviews. **

Chapter 7

_Glinda's POV_

Smoke covered the door to the South stairs. The smoke made my eyes water and my throat itch but my mind wouldn't allow me to wait. We ran through the smoke despite it our burning eyes. Finally we had made it through the worst part of it to where we could see better and the scene was clearer. Almost all the cells were still closed and the prisoners inside were coughing their lungs out. The pinch of anxiety ran up and down my spine. The worry of who escaped and threatened the peace all of Oz had just gained back. Nor gripped my head noticing the worry on my face. The look in his eyes showed a hint of worry but courage and strength hid it very well. I could just tell what he would say through his eyes.

"_Its going to be alright, we will fix it together." _A signed and smiled a him with gratefulness. It always made me feel to good to have him around. A rough cough made me snap out of my thoughts and back to the harsh reality. One of the head guards of the south stairs came running towards us ignoring the pain cough he had. He fell to his knees out of pure exhaustion, his eyes were blood shot from the smoke and his cough, well it didn't make things sound any better.

"Your royals, it came out of no where I'm so sorry please forgive me." He begged in between his horrid coughs. I bent down beside him and patted his shoulder. "You are forgiven good sir, but what came out of nowhere?' I asked sounding very worried. He coughed before looking up to all of us.

"I was doing my post, watching after Boq when al of a sudden he got this grim smirk on his face. I began to get suspicious when his smile grew. I asked him what was he so happy about and all he said was, "Goodbye,' and then there was this huge explosion and smoke was everywhere. All I saw was a figure covered in a black cloak at the big hole that was created only a second later. Then everything went black. I'm so sorry your grace." He explained sounding very awful. My eyes went wide and my heart skipped a beat. Lin was beside me now. Her hand gripped my arm.

"Mom?" she said completely scared. I looked at her and then to everyone else. I got up pulling Lin with me and ran towards Boq's cell. No, he couldn't have escaped not when everything was just getting back to normal. We all reached the cell to see the giant hole in the wall and to see a message painted on the wall in bright red paint.

"_It is only the beginning, see you up North." _The message sent pitches of fear and anger trough my veins like poison. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down.

_Lin's POV_

My mind could not wrap around the message painted on the wall. Boq had done it he had actually got away. I looked to Mom to see her eyes closed and her face filled with worry. Dad wrapped his arms around Mom trying to sooth her anger. Megan's face was white and her hand covered her mouth with shock. Jen gripped her shoulder with the same mental shock. Fiyero had his arm around Elphie and his other hand was on her stomach. Their faces were filled with concern.

My blood began to boil when I could hear Bow's voice in my head repeating the message over and over again. My hands went into fists and I could feel my marks glowing with fury. What I did next kind a shocked everyone even myself. I punched the wall next to me with great force. Pain came form my fist and shot up my arm. But my anger was so high that I didn't hardly feel it. Megan walked over to me and pulled my hands out of theirs fists. She looked at me with a soft look.

"_I know Lin, I know your upset but you need to calm down for you Mother's sake. Please just let your anger go." _She almost begged with me. I looked at her and let out a deep breathe and nodded. "We need to start planning. Who knows what's going on up north but I think we all know where it all begins. " Fiyero said and looked at Dad with a serious look. "It begins at the ball."

**Oh I know I left it on a cliffie. But I haven't done it in a while so yea. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. the begin of a plan

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and finally it's the chapter you all have waited so patiently for. Elphie's guardian is revealed. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

_Glinda's POV_

Fiyero and Nor paced quickly back and forth in the library. Lin Meg and I sat comfortably on the cough while Elphie, Nessa , and Rye sat on the other giant cough and Jen sat at the desk looking over a map of Oz.

"Okay so if Boq and who ever got him out are in the Uplands. They would have to be going to the ball.' Nor said in a serious tone. "Yea but what could they gain by going there?' Nessa asked. "Well like Troy said all of the riches and highest people in Oz will be there. I mean come on that's making all those people live bait." Megan said with concern.

"She's right, but Boq has to have another reason. Maybe he knows we're coming. He knows Dimitri will be there." Lin said nervously. Megan's face shot up in fear. "No, No we have t do something. He can't touch Dimtir. I won't let him." She said in anger. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down beside me. 'Megan sweetie. Calm down, don't worry he won't get near Dimtiri. I promise." I said trying to help her. "But Glin, how can we help him. I'm not a princess." Megan said to me stating the obvious. But that's when it clicked. How come I never thought of it before? A smile curled on my lips and I laid my hand onto of Megan's. "Not yet, but you will be." I said devilishly.

_Lin's POV_

"Mom what do you mean?' I asked curiously. What plan had Mom going on in her head. She grined at me and then looked back to Megan. 'There is a way that we can go to the ball, look out for Boq, and Megan can get Dimtiri back.' Everyone looked at her with curiosity.

"GLINDA PLEASE TELL US ALREADY." Elphie yelled impatiently. Mom giggled seeing the seriousness in Elphie's face. "Whets so funny?" Elphie asked. "It's just Elphie, your beginning to have mood swings." I'm sorry but I even laughed at that one. Elphie's face turned a darker green. The darkest I had ever seen it before.

"I'm sorry Glin." Elphie murmured under her breathe. 'Hey it's alright Elphie. Remember when how I acted when I was pregnant with Lin?"

"Oh No, lets not go into detail about that.' Elphie interrupted with a soft laugh. "But seriously honey what can we do?' Dad asked grabbing her hand.

"Well, I do know a thing or two about how to appear and act as a royal. Maybe I could teach Megan and she could impersonate a princess so her and Dimtiri can get back together, and while that's going on the rest of us can look out for Boq and see what's going on.' Mom explained with pride.

"Glin, that's not a bad idea at all." Jen said happily. Dad nodded his head in agreement.

"Not a bad idea my love, not bad at all." Dad then gave her a quick kiss for a reward.

"Wait," Fiyero said with warning. "The plan is a great idea Glin don't get me wrong. But I'm not risking Fae or the baby with Boq loose." Elphie looked at him with love and rubbed his cheek. "Yero, please I'll be fine."

"But I'm sorry Elphie but I do agree with Fiyero." Nessa agreed. "Well there is always Her Elphie." Mom pointed out sounding hopeful. But all Elphei was sign, "I don't know about that you guys. Do you think it would the best?" Elphie asked with a little but of worry. My mind jumped with wonder.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked when Megan giggled a little. 'You never told her? Elphie I'm surprised at you." Meg said with a smirk. "Tell me what?" I asked again. Elphie got up from Fiyero and walked over to me,

"Lin, well I don't really know how to say this any other way. But I have a blood guardian too." My mouth fell open and Elphie laughed easily. "Okay, seriously it's not that big of a shock Lin." She joked closing my mouth with her green hand. "Why didn't you tell me?' I asked shock but a happy shocked Elphie shrugged her shoulders.

"I just didn't see no point until the time was right.' She explained. I shook my head with a giggle.

"Well nows the right time. Come on Elphie pleassssseee tell me who she is?" I begged bouncing with excitement. But then when I saw Elphie's look I realized what I had done.

"Oh Oz I'm turning into a mini Galinda." I said with a fake shock. Everyone laughed when finally Elphie explained, "You remember when I was gone to London to start Wicked over there?" I nodded

"Well, while I was over there I found out that my understudy was my blood guardian. When I began to worry about you and she tried to comfort me and then when she touched my hand some of my spell wore off and she saw my real green hand. So then I realized from then on that she was my blood guardian and yes she knows. Lin, Kerry Ellis is my blood guardian." My eyes went wide and my smile grew.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Kerry Ellis, and I mean The Kerry Ellis. London's Wicked star is your blood guardian?" Elphie just nodded like it was no big deal.

"Okay, this is just too cool for words. How many other Broadway or West End stars are we going to be involved with?' I asked with excitement. Elphie laughed with joy, something I hadn't heard in a while.

"How about you come with me and Jen to go and get Kerry. While your Mom gets Megan in training, and your father and Fiyero prepare. Nessa and Rye can get ready too if they wish to go." She said looking to Nessa. "Of course we are going with you right Rye?" Nessa said happily.

Rye smirked and said, ' Yes I wouldn't miss it for anything." I couldn't help but feel excited. I mean come on Kerry Ellis and all these other Broadway people that were my family. Secretly being a part of Oz and Wicked. I mean come on this would make an amazing story. I thought running with Elphie to get my stuff I needed to hide my marks and I pair of clothes that looked half way like I belonged in the human world.

_Boq's POV_

"So the little brat and her family I are heading out to get Ms. Kerry Ellis. What a joy." My partner joked evilly. "Well are we going to wait or what did you have in mind?' I asked with a smirk. Oh how good it felt to get out of that cell and smell fresh air. But seriously the woods wasn't the best hideout right now.

"Rest assure Boq, I have a plan to warn them of what is to come if they try and get Miss Megan and Mister Dimitri back together." She said pulling out a dagger. "But, you know there is too much heart in them they won't stop. Besides Dimitir and Megan's bond is too strong and you know it.' I warned but she let out a growl of disgust.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't try and stop it." She hissed with venom. "Prepare the portal Boq, I'm taking a visit to the London production of Wicked."


	10. An attack at Wicked in london

**Hey, Hey, thanks guys for all the nice reviews glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And I hope I have made this one even better. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

_London, England _

_Kerry's POV_

The walk to the Apollo Victoria theatre always relaxed me and prepared me for the show. It was only eight blocks, not bad at all. But today seemed a little different. Like there was something ery in the air. It was like a normal walk like every other day but I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. I lost track at how many times I turned around to look behind me to make sure nobody was there.

_Geez Kerry stop being so paranoid. _I thought to myself finally making it to the stage door. Before I walked through the door I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I yelped and turned around jumping out of my skin, "Whoa Kerry calm down it's just me." Dianna Pilkington the woman who played Glinda in the show and one of my best friends said with concern. I let out a breathe of relief.

"Sorry Dianna, I'm just very jumpy today. I feel like everywhere I go someone is watching me." I explained with a shiver as we both walked into the theatre. Dianna pulled me into a quick one sided hug. "Hey don't worry about it. Maybe you are working too hard. Maybe you should sit out for a few shows?" she adviced with a concern look. I shook my head quickly.

"No Dianna, I'll be fine. But I need to go and get ready. I'll talk to ya right before the show." I said before running into my dressing room and relaxed my muscles in my back when the door clicked behind me.

"Okay, its nothing just get ready for the show." I told myself aloud as I got up to change clothes but stopped when a soft knock came at my door.

"Kerry are you in there?" came the stage manager's voice. "Yes, what is it?' I said when he opened the door and poked his head in. I smiled fakely tryingto seem like I wasn't really nervous right now.

"Um, there is a woman here to see you. Says she is an actress too. Should I let her in?' okay so maybe I wasn't the meanest person in the world and I never met any fans or actresses back stage before so I nodded with a smile. The stage manager moved out of the way and a medium height brunette walked in. I'd never seen her before and forsome reason when I saw her my muscles tensed back up. What was wrong with me it was just a woman. Seriously I needed to calm down.

"Hello Kerry, I'm Nicole Parker, from the U.S." she greeted with a fake smile. Her voice ounded like venom it had the power to send poison into my veins. She didn't hodl out her hand fro me to shake, she just stood there eyeing me up and down. I shivered but quickly pushed it aside.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Nicole. But why are you here in London might I ask?" I said suspiciously. She walked over to my black dres and began to run her hand over it. "Oh I came here to see some sights before heading back to work. You see Kerry I also have a little erran to ran too."

"Oh?" I said stepping as far away from her as I could. Something wasn't right about her. I sensed soemthing not of this world on her.

"Yes, to make sure my plans go undisturbed." She hissed throwing a sharp spril blade at me. My eyes grew wide but before I could move the blade hit the shoudler cloth of my jacket. Pinning me to the wall. I struggled again it but then another one hit the other side, barely missing my skin. My breathe caught when I saw two more hit the wrist par of my jacket cmpletely pinnign my arms against the wall.

"Who are you and what do you want?' I asked trying to sound brave but my voice shook really bad. She chuckled coming towards me. She touched my neck and I flinched away.

"I'm just making sure that Elphaba's blood guardian doesn't get in my way." I gasped with surprise how could she know the truth about me? No body in this world or Oz knew I was Elphaba's guardian.

"How do you know about me? How do you know that?' I asked sounding less fightened. "Let's just say I know a lot of things, Miss Kerry. Here's a tip next time look extra hard at who is watching you on yoru way here." She hissed lifting another sharp blade in the air getting ready to strike me.

"KERRY!, Let her go!." A voice yelled from my door. Nicole gasped and was thrown half way across my room. The door slammed shut and my heart fell in relief to see Elphaba, Jennifer and Lin all standing there ready to fight.

_Lin's POV_

Elphie's shot to whoever it was getting ready to attack Kerry was perfect.

"Nice shot Elphie." I said letting my wand appear in my hand. I pointed at the woman who had just hit the wall and was getting up while Jen and Elphie ran over to help Kerry get free. I moved in between them making sure she had no way of getting to them. The woman stood and her eyes widen when they landed on me.

'Well, Well, Well If it isn't the great Linda the Lovely." That was when I knew she had to be from Oz, I mean come on who would know my real name here.

"Yes, and you better leave before I shoot you." I threatened in a ferice voice, or more like the best one I could do. She chuckled and lunged at me. A bolt of light flew from the wand and hit her full force and flung her back against the wall. When she rose again I readied another shot.

"Try that again and we will see what happens." Jen warned coming to my side. The woman signed,

'Fine I can see when I am beaten. But rest asure Witches, All of Oz will be mine and there is nothing you can do from stopping me of getting that power and to the man I rightly deserve. Ta Ta." And with that she vanished in a pit of smoke. All of us coughed until the smoke had vanished as well.

_Kerry's POV_

I let out a grunt of relief when Elphaba got the last blade from my jacket. We both exchanged a glance but immedatly pulled one other in to the other's arms.

"I thought I was the one suppose to be protecting you not the other way around." I joked with a laugh. Elphaba laughed as well and said,

'It's good to see you again Kerry. It's been far too long." She said with joy. I nodded in agreement. "Yes, it has. I missed you Elphaba, all of you." I said nodding at Jen. She smiled and hugged me.

"It's good to see you too Kerry. I missed you too. Oh and well you have heard of Linda, Glin's daughter." She said pushing Lin forward. I had only seen pictures of Lin but I knew her whole story. About how she saved Oz, to when she first walked. Elphaba and Glinda kept me in touch. Lin smiled and said,

"It's an honor to finally meet you Kerry.' She said holding out her hand for me to shake. I shook my head, "Come on Lin. I'm not that big of a stranger come here." I said pulling her into a hug and she actaully did hug me back in return. "I've looked forward to meeting you my whole life." I said with joy.

"And thanks to all of you. You really saved my butt there. And why re you here?' I asked with curiosuity. Something had to be seriosul wrong in Oz for all of them to come. Elphaba signed and began to explain everything. My eyes widened with surprise. Boq had escaped, Dimitri was beign forced to marry a compelte stranger but they had a plan on how to make Megan look and act like a princess so she could be with Dimitri and the mystery of Lin's marks. And trust me I know who Dimtiri is and Megan. Seriosuly when I say Elphaba had kept me in touch, she really did on everything. But then the reason why she wanted me to come was pne because she missed me and two,

"Kerry, I'm pregant. So Fiyero wants youto help us with some extra protection. I know its a lot to ask but I think we might could spead some time with Lin and help her out alittle." Elphaba explained. I giggled.

"Elphie, I would be honored to help out. That's why I'm here. And even if I said no I don't think that whoever that woman was isn't going to leave me alone." I said standng up and grabbing my bag.

"Besides I was getting alittle Oz home sick anyway."

**I knoww very long chapter right. Anway I hope you enjoyed this. And that I kept you on the edge of yoru seat. :D **


	11. Arrival

**Hey, guys thanks for all the reviews. After a really hard day of dealing with my family, it brightens my day to see that you guys enjoy my story, making it a thrill to write another chapter. Thanks again and enjoy.**

_Chapter 10 _

_Megan's POV_

"Now, just hold still for a minute Meg and I will have you outfit finished.' Glin ordered zipping up the back of the long silk bright yellow dress she had picked out for me to where to the Uplands. I signed heavily looking at myself in the mirror.

"Glin, are you sure this is going to work?" I asked sounding unsure of myself. Glinda squealed to herself as she let he hands fix the bottom ruffles of the dress with ease.

"There you look perfect. And yes Meg, I am for sure this plan is going to work." She assured me with a smile. I looked back to the mirror, the dress was strap less and fell gently to the floor with a star and vice like pattern stitched into it. It was simple but elegant looking. I had to say it, Glin had great taste in dresses.

"You look amazing Megan," Glin bragged and did her trademark hair flip when her face brightened when she looked at the door. "And look who comes in right on time." Glin says rushing to the door to pull none other than Kerry Ellis in her small arms.

"Kerry, its so good to see you." She greeted her happily. Kerry giggled with amusement.

"Its good to see you to Glin, and you to Megan." She greeted me in her beautiful British accent.

"Hey Kerry." I said happily. But the reunion as interpreted by Lin half squeal, half gasp.

"Oh Meg, you look stunning. I believed there for a minute you were a princess." She joked playfully. I smiled softly taking another look in the mirror.

"Oh wait I almost forgot something." Glin said running to her closest and running back out the next minute with my silver crown she had given me on the day we first beat Boq and Morrible. She placed it gently on my head and smiled with pride.

"There, not a bad job if I do say so myself." "Hey girls, the carriages are ready to go if you all are ready." Norbert called walking in the door. He smiled when he saw me,

"Well my love, I must admit you did a very excellent job of Galindaifying Megan." He joked and I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. Glinda giggled and gave him a quick kiss before turning to the rest of us,

"Okay, Nor, Elphie, and Fiyero are riding in a carriage together, Nessa and Rye have their own. Is it alright Lin if you ride with Jen, Megan, and Kerry?' Glin asked Lin with a smile. Lin nodded quickly,

"Of course, I'd love to." Lin said happily. We would have rode by bubble but of course Lin and Glin can't made bubbles that big. I smiled at the thought of all of us in one of their bubbles. Before we all left the room Lin gripped my hand and thought,

" _I'll tell you everything, when we get in the carriage, and you really do look amazing." _

I smiled at her as we left the palace. When we all were in the carriages ready to go, I could not help but think of what awaits us once we get to the Uplands. Nothing else in my heart mattered except for getting Dimitir back ad have him wrap his arms around me. Taking one last look at the Emerald Palace I thought bravely,

"Don't worry Dimitri, I've found a way and I will be there soon.

_Dimitri's POV_

I signed heavily looking out the old window of my room. I watched the road to the palace aimlessly hoping to see a bubble or a broomstick fly over the horizon and see Megan flying towards me. Everything in my mind, heart and soul called to her. I closed my eyes picturing her in perfect detail. Her shimmering emerald eyes, her golden hair, not curly like Glinda, or Lin's but in soft waves that were to perfection, her soft lips that sent speaks through me every time she kissed me, her scent, a mixture of honey and flowers, and last but not least her angel like voice. How I longed to have it call my name.

"Dimitri, HEY DIMITRI!." My best friend Zack yelled from my door. I groaned when I lost the picture in my head.

"Oh come on Zack, I had a perfect picture in my head of her.' I admitted with misery.

'Of who?" he asked curiously closing the door behind him. I signed heavily as he stood beside me looking out the window. Zack was my best friend. We had known each other since well I can't even remember and even though he wasn't royalty or rich like my parents like my friends to be, he was the greatest friend I could have ask for. So I believe I can trust him with this.

"When I was at the Emerald Palace with Glina and her family." I began and Zack nodded motioning me to continue.

"I fell in love Zack. She is perfect in everyway. I just look at her and my hearts longs for her. And she feels the same way about me." I explained admiring the thoughts of Megan.

"That's wonderful Dimitri but your parents?'

"My parents don't even know I don't think. They saw me kiss her before we left but didn't even think or bother to mention it. Her name is Megan, Megan Hilty. She is Linda the Lovely's guardian. But my parents would not approve." I said sadly. Zack patted my back showing sympathy for.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. That's rough, but do you think she will be coming to the ball with Glinda the Good and Linda the Lovely?" I shook my head hopefully.

"They have something in mind I think. I just have to be patient and wait for it to happen." I smiled hopefully. That was when I heard horses. I looked back out to the road and saw it. Just what I had been praying for.

"Oh thank the Unnamed God." I exclaimed when I saw the royal carriages with the royal insignia on it. Zack and I exchanged looks and ran for the door.

"Your going to love her Zack." I said happily.

'I think I will too. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Zack said with a laugh. But I ignored that, all I thought about was Megan.


	12. Princess Aeva

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Glad you enjoyed it. **

Chapter 10

_Megan's POV_

My eyes were wide with surprise as Lin told me about how Kerry was attacked in London by Nicole Parker.

"How could Nicole do something like that?" I asked in shock. I have heard of Nicole but I didn't think she would be like that. Lin shook her head,

"That's the scary point of it Meg. That wasn't Nicole Parker. It was someone else." Lin said in a serious tone.

"An Ozian, and more importantly An Ozian Sorceress." Jen said nervously. Lin laid her head on my shoulder. I can feel her eagerness, she was nervous about all of this.

"I just hope we can figure all this stuff out.' Lin groaned as she looked at me. I smile easily and patted a side of her cheek.

"Don't worry Lin, I'm sure we can figure this out soon enough." Kerry said trying to encourage us. I smiled gratefully at her and looked out the window to see Dimitri's mansion in front of us. I took in a deep breathe,

"_Maybe you might get even more than we bargain for." _

_Dimtiri's POV_

A lot of the princess had already arrived and were waiting in the foyer for me. But Zack and I had manages to get beside my parents to meet the princess. Then the doors opened and trumpets blew.

"Glinda the Good, and Linda the Lovely have arrived." A load voice yelled. My heart leaped when I saw Norbert, Glinda and Jen, followed by Elphaba, Fiyero, and Kerry. Wait Elphaba had brought her blood guardian? Elphaba had told me about her blood guardian only a few weeks ago. Even though I had never met Kerry in person I could tell just by her looks that she had to be Elphaba guardian. Nessa and Rye were next to come and then finally Lin walked in with My love by her side.

Megan looked just spellbinding in the outfit she was wearing. Our eyes met and I found myself fighting the erg in my heart to run to her and kiss her. I could tell she was trying to fight the same thing.

"Aw Glinda the Good, Elphaba, what a joy to have you all here." Mom said happily with a smile but her face turned to curiosity when she saw Megan.

"And who is this lovely woman." Mom asked pointing at Megan. My heart stopped and I looked at Lin with pleading eyes. Please com up with something, I thought.

"This Amber is one of my great friends from west of the Vinkus." Elphaba cut in sounding very convincing. I gave her a grateful smile and returned my attention to Megan. She smiled,

"Yes, I'm Princess Aeva of Western Vinkus." Wow I hadn't seen her for a day or two and her voice was already calling me to her. Glinda smiled at Megan's sudden confidence and began to explain,

"You see Troy, Amber, we were going to head over here soon but then Elphaba remembered or friend Aeva here from Shiz and thought she would be an excellent candidate for your son." Glinda said with her perfect smile.

Dad gets up and looks Megan over. I can tell that Lin is doing everything in her ability to keep Meg calm while Meg was doing the same with Lin.

"Very well, you may attend the ball and have a chance at winning my son's hand." Troy announced. Megan and I both let out a sign of relief when Dad said this.

"Zack would be ever so kind to show Glinda and her family to there rooms?" Mom ordered and Zack nodded. He winked at me as he past me and placed a note in his hand. I just hoped that I was able to see Megan soon.

_Megan's POV_

As a young man around our age lead us away to our rooms, I took a look at Dimtir. Oh how I longed to kiss him, and to have his arms around me. He smiled a warm smiled t me and I could see the love in his eyes. "I look forward to meeting you Aeva.' He said sweetly. I nodded with a smile.

"_Where did that name even come from?' _Lin thought to me.

"_I don't even know, I looked into Dimitri's eyes and it just came out." _Lin only nodded at me. It was the truth. I had never heard of that name before in my life. But why did it feel so right when I said it or when Dimitri called me that just a few minutes ago? Finally after taking everyone to their rooms. It was just Lin and I left.

I'm guessing you two would like to share a room?' the boy asked sweetly. We both nodded quickly. The boy looks around,

"Listen, I'm Dimitri's best friend. He told me everything and I'm going to help as much as I can." He whispered trying to make sure nobody heard.

"I'm Zack by the way.' He said opening the door to our room.

'Nice to meet you Zack." Lin said brightly giving him a hug and running into the room. Zack laughs a little before looking at me again.

"She's Glinda made over ain't she?' I laugh,

'You have no idea. Thanks fro everything Zack. I bet Dimitri is so grateful to have a friend like you." I say happily. Zack nods,

"Yes well he's helped me out a lot since we were kids and I'm glad to finally return the favor. Oh by the way here." He said placing a small note in my hand and closing it firmly. I smiled to see my name written on it in Dimitri's neat hand writing.

"Nice to meet you Miss Megan.' Zack says before running off.

"Nice to meet you to." I call back before walking into mine and Lin's room and closing the door. I smiled and opened the note.

_My Love, I just knew you would find a way here. You and Lin always do. Listen meet me at the rose garden at one o'clock tonight. Its my own little secret place. We can meet there until I can get you back. Trust me it won't be long. See you tonight. _

_All my love Dimitri. _


	13. A moonlight kiss

**Hey everyone, wow I'm just amazed at how many people are really into this story. I mean at least three of the reviews I had gotten people refered to datials in the previous chapters. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that. Anyway enjoy this new chapter. **

Chapter 12

_Megan's POV_

After dinner all the princess had to meet in the ball room, so they could get to know one another.

_Great, I so just want to meet the women who are trying to steal the love of my life away from me. _I thought with grumble as I walked to the ballroom alone.

"_Hey Meg, don't worry about it. Just think of seeing Dimitri later tonight." _Lin thought trying to brighten my mood. I signed heavily,

_Alright Lin your right, it's time to grin and bear it, grin and bear it. _I thought trying to only think of Dimtir.

"_You want me to stay or leave?" _Lin asked trying not to sound nosey. Yes, Lin actually asks that question. Now that she has been doing better at her magic, she can now see what I'm seeing if she focuses hard enough. Even though I like my privacy I really didn't want to be alone right now.

_No stay, I need to know someone is with me right now. Maybe if you see what's going on maybe we can find out if Boq is working with anyone. _I thought trying to make sure Lin stayed.

"_Alright, I keep your eyes opened." _she joked. _Okay, I can deal without the sarcasm Elphaba._ I joked back and she actually shut up when I walked into the amazing ballroom. It was similar to the Emerald palace ballroom but smaller. It had the emerald trim, and the stain glass window but instead of it being the a collage of everything in Oz, it was a detail map of Oz. The Emerald City shown a bright emerald, the Qualding country was all in an outline of royal blue, for all the water it has it guess, the Vinkus was a chocolate brown outline, Munchkin land was a bright red outline and the Uplands was in a light pink.

"_Wow, check that out. It looks amazing," _Lin said in complete awe. _I know it looks amazing. _I thought back agreeing with her. But I was cut off with my conversation with Lin when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with a group of decent looking women and a particular beautiful one standing in front of all of them.

"Well, you must be Princess Aeva." She giggled lightly.

"What a joy to meet you." She said pulling my hand out for her to shake. This woman looked like she was from the Uplands, and by the looks of her solid white gown she looked rich. She had dark, and I mean dark brown hair that ended at the middle of her back, she had deep feature, high cheeks bones, a deep tan, and her grayish eye's look like they could cut through anything.

"_Whoa she looks scary." _Lin said quickly in a disgusted voice.

_Shut it. _I thought back before talking to the woman.

"Yes, I am Aeva. Nice to meet you?"

"Zandra, Princess Zandra of the Eastern Uplands." She hissed with pride. 

"_Stuck (cough) Up Snob(cough)" _Lin said with a laugh.

_Would you be quiet. _I said trying to make her shut up. I put on my best smile and said, "It's nice to meet you Zandra, I have never been to the Eastern Uplands before. Though Glinda tells me it amazing." Zandra's face fell when I mentioned Glinda's name.

"Yes, don't think that just because you are friends with Glinda, Linda and Elphaba, that Dimitri is going to pick you." She said with a growl and giving me a death stare.

"Well, Zandra, let's get this straight. I don't plan on using my friends as an advantage. I plan on winning Dimitri's heart by being myself thank you." I said glaring back at her. She laughed kind a evilly,

"Well, we will just have to see about that now won't we." She said walking away with all the other girls following in her tracks. I signed noticing that it was about eleven o'clock. I left the ballroom feeling very angry but had a sudden bit of chills in my back. Lin was sitting on her bed talking with Kerry and Jen when I walked in.

"Oh hey guys." I greeted them with smiled. Kerry and Jen said Hi and asked me how it went.

"Very odd. Theses women are crazy over Dimitr. One of them in particular." I said shuttering at the thought of Zandra.

"Oh well, I'm sure they are just crazy. Now go and find your man.' Jen said excitingly.

"We will cover for you." Kerry said happily. I smiled,

"Thanks guys". I said closing the door behind me and going to find Dimtir.

_The Rose Garden 1 o'clock_

I walked around the garden quietly. It was hard for me to find it at first but then I saw a flash of light, I followed it and here I was. In the most beautiful rose garden I had ever seen.

"Beautiful isn't it." Came Dimitri's smooth voice from the shadows. A smile grew on my face as I turned around to see Dimitir as perfect as ever. He stood in front of me so close that I could feel his breathe on my face.

"You don't know how much I have missed you." Dimitri said putting my face in his hands.

"I think I do," I said with a smile

"Your so beautiful." he said as I looked deep into his golden eyes. At last our lips met and the sparks flew. His arms went to waist and mine to his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Never leave me like that again.' I breathed. He kissed me hard with desire.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." We kissed until we couldn't kiss no more, and stood there Dimtir embracing me trailing small circles on my back. I signed contently.

_Boq's POV_

What a lovely sight. I thought watching Megan and Dimitri make out. And yet so sad it to see it end soon. I stood in the shadows of the stone wall of the mansion. Everything was going according to plan, just as long as the brat and her mother kept there noses in their own business. Nothing could stop us from getting what we rightfully deserve. And the person that was rightfully mine.


	14. Something's not right with her

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. They are well appreciated. It saddens me to say this but this might be my last update of the Summer. Man, I don't want to go to school. But I guess that means more time to daydream and made up more stories. **

Chapter 13

_Lin's POV_

By morning Meg had already gotten up and gone to the princess's breakfast, but I had to admit last night she couldn't keep from smiling. Which made me happy too. Mom, Elphie, Jen, Kerry and I headed down to the kitchen to see if we could find any breakfast while Dad, Fiyero, Nessa, and Rye tried to see if they could gain any information about all the princess's that were here, to see if they had anything to do with Boq.

"I'm telling you guys, I couldn't get Meg to stop smiling for nothing. She even smiled in her sleep." I joked happily walking beside Mom and Kerry.

"That's good, let's hope her face doesn't stay like that." Mom joked putting an arm around my shoulders. But as we rounded a corner we rammed into someone. I heard a small yealp and hit the ground. I looked up to see Zandra, her eyes burned in fury, like she could melt you if she wanted to.

"Hey watch where your-." She stopped mid sentence realizing who we were.

"Oh Glinda the Good, Linda the Lovely, My apologies for bumping into you. I did not see you there." She said holding back a hiss. Elphaba's eyes studied Zandra as she helped Mom up while I got up myself.

"No problem, Glinda and Lin often run into people. It's just part of their blondness.' Kerry said while Mom also looked Zandra over in a suspious way.

"Yea don't worry about it." I said with a convincing smile. Zandra's eyes widen as she looked over my marks.

"Oh my, so everything they say is true. Your marks are enchanting, they are just breathe taking." She said, her eyes never leaving my marks.

"Uh, Well thanks. Its not everyday that I get a compliment like that." I said with a perfect smile but on the inside I was really freaked out. What was with this woman. She threatens Meg and now she is staring at me like I was some kind of prize or something. She holds out her hand for me to shake,

"Where are my manners, my name is Zandra it is an honor to meet you." She says ever so sweetly, a little too sweetly for my taste.

"Nice to meet you too." Mom said in an uneasy voice as I reached out to shake her hand. But when her fingers touched my marks they burned like fire.

"Ouch, oh ouch." I yealped pulling my hand away. I looked down at my marks to see then glowing. The outline of the flames blazed brightly. Zandra's face turned into a brighter smile.

"Is something wrong?' she asked cheerfully.

"Oh um, no. it's just my new marks are sensitive when ever I get them." I said sounding very convincing. The truth was they hadn't been sensitive for weeks now.

"Oh well then I must be off to breakfast. I will see you all real soon." Zandra says walking past us and down the hall but not before she can through Elphie a glare.

"I don't like her." Kerry and Elphie said in union. Jen and Mom shook their heads. But my eyes weren't watching them, they were looking at a small piece of cloth on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. It was old and worn, looked like it belong in a museum.

"Hey guys check this out." I said showing the cloth to them.

"Zandra must have dropped it when we ran into one another," I said looking over it but allowing everyone else to see it. It looked like it was a cloth but it was really a torn piece of old paper. There was only a few words on it, and it confused the crap out of me.

_Earth, Fire_

_Air, Water_

_Light = All _

_The Legend of Oz. _

"Okay, what in Oz does that mean?' Jen asked confused. We all looked to Elphie, ready to her answer.

"Okay, just because I am smart doesn't mean I know what this means. Dimitri might though." Elphie said with a grin.

"Yes he might. Lin, you and I will go to Dimitri right now and ask him if he knows. Elphie, you and Kerry can go get us something to eat. And plus you need to rest. While Jen you can go and tell Nor, and everyone what we found." Everyone nodded and ran off to do as Mom ordered.

"Since when does you marks hurt when some one touches them now.?' Mom asked when we were alone in the hallway I shrugged,

"I don't know Mom. But maybe this can give us a hint at what is up with my marks." I said hoping that it was, as we headed to Dimitri's room.

_Jen's POV_

The whole mystery of this place and the people was really giving me the creeps. I couldn't see Glinda growing up with people like this. I couldn't even picture GAlinda growing up with any other these people. Well except for Dimitri, he is the only normal person here. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I realized now that I was lost.

"Oh just great." I mumbled with a giggle. This has got to be a all time Glinda low.

"Need some help." Came a easy going voice from behind me. I turn around to come face to face with a handsome looking man. His face is perfectly tan, with a gentle smile, and perfect crystal blue eyes. I blushed a deep red,

"Um, yes. I'm lost, sadly. Could you tell me where the library is?" I asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"Uh, what? Sorry I was distracted by your eyes." That was when my gaze shot up and met his. My cheeks flamed.

'I was wondering if you could tell me where the library was?" He blushes back,

"Yea, it's just a few doors down you can't miss it." He said sweetly.

"Uh my names Zack by the way. I'm Dimitri's best friend. Nice to meet you." He said offering me his hand to shake. I giggle and shake his hand.

"Hi Zack, I'm Jennifer. Glinda's guardian nice to meet you. " we stand there for a few moments our hands not letting go of the others. Zack was the first to let go of my hand, he began to stammer nervously,

"Uh yea the library is right down there can't miss it. See ya soon." He says with a smile before running off. I smiled brightly, my eyes not leaving him until he was out of my sight.

"Nice meeting you too Zack, I hope is see you soon." Maybe not all the people here were crazy.


	15. The Note

**Thank Goodness, the first day of school is over. Finally io am back where I am happy on here writing. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. **

Chapter 14

_Lin's POV_

"Dimitri, hey can we come in?" Mom asked knocking gently on the door.

"Yea come in." He yells from the inside. Mom opens the door and what we see is amazing. Dimitri's room was very different than I would have expected. Instead of the room being perfectly clean and rich type, the walls were covered with maps, documents, series of old legends and pictures of different places in Oz, hundreds of books scattered the floor some opened, some closed.

"Wow Dimtir, I think we might be as smart as Elphie, maybe even smarter." I said with a laugh still amazed at all the books he had in this small of a room. Dimitri chuckled,

"Well, I don't know if I'm Animal rights smart as Elphaba, but I think I might out do her on legends and myths."

"Now that I agree with him on." Mom said with a smirk. But then I remembered the piece of paper we had found.

"So what is it I could do fro you two?' Dimitri asks his eyes still not leaving the books he was reading. I signed heavily,

"We was hoping you could maybe tell us what this is?" I said with curiosity placing the old paper on top of his book. Dimitir looked the paper closely. He signed with determination and wonder.

"This is very interesting. Where did you get it?" He asked motioning us to come and sit beside him.

"We found it on the ground when Lin ad I bumped into that Zandra girl." Mom explained her voice growing higher. Dimitri gave us both a look.

"Zandra? Are you two talking about Princess Zandra of the Eastern Uplands?" He asked sounding not shocked at all.

"Well Yes, and there is something else you should know. When she touched my marks to shake my hand. They felt like a hot piece of metal was being put on them." I said cringing at the thought of the pain.

"I felt something wrong with her when I first saw her. She doesn't seem right and looks at Megan like she wants to kill her. Trust me I paid attention at the meeting this morning." Dimitri said with a sneer.

"So do you know anything about this paper?' Mom asked getting worried. Dimitri signed with a soft smile, got up from his chair and yanked down a really old and big book down from the shelf and placed it on the desk. Dust was thrown everywhere and Mom and I were sent into a coughing fight.

"This is the oldest book on legends in Oz. I have sent his before but in only one legend. The oldest one I have ever found. You should know it Glinda, it was your favorite one I told when we all went camping as kids. Mom's face perked up.

'Oh are you talking about the Witches?" she asked sounding more cheerful. Dimitri nodded,

"Wait what story about Witches?" I asked thinking back on my dream.

"When we were younger, your mother here had a favorite legend I would tell when we went out on camping trips. It is a very old legend and isn't very detailed but that's what makes it my favorite. It tells of five great witches, that have incredible powers, some people have said that they could control different elements. But one out of the five could control all of them and control light magic. It is said that one day they will bring Oz to peace and rule it forever. Once the task is complete they are given immortality. All their loved ones will be given this as well for aiding them. It always intrigued me, because the story was never mentioned in out history books or mentioned in any other legend books except for this one." He explains and points to the old book he had just placed down.

"I can look through this and see if I can find anything before the meeting tonight. It is where I have to get to know some of the princesses but I need you Lin to tell Megan to meet me by the pond and the weeping willow tree outside in an hour okay." Dimitri asked with a smile. I smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Of course I will. You're the best Dimitri." I said happily giving him a kiss on the cheek. I grinned as Mom and I began to leave.

"Oh and Glin?" Dimitri called to Mom before we left.

"Yes?"

"Don't let Zandra out of your sight when I am with Megan. I have only known her for a short time and whenever I get around her I get this bad feeling. Make sure she stays away from Megan as well." His tone had turned from happy to serious and that's how you could tell he really loved Megan. That's what I admired about him so much. He was like another Dad and Fiyero. Mom nodded,

"Yes, of course." And with that we left Dimitri to do this research.

_Megan's POV_

The kitchen was filled with princesses and royals all over the place. I could feel myself becoming closterfobic.

"Megan!." I hear someone call my name. I turn around and saw Kerry with a small plate full food. I smiled and felt relief wash over me.

"Thank Oz Kerry. I was starting to get a little lonely with all these royals here." I said with relief when I made it to her. She smiled,

'I know right these girls are crazy." She said with a laugh. But our fun was interrupted when we heard a scream come from the other side of the room. Kerry and I glanced at each other and ran towards the scream. When we made it, Kerry and I saw the weirdest thing to see. There on the wall was a dead rat, blood smeared all over the wall and a note written in its blood that said,

" _L and A's love will not rein. The Witches will be tamed." _I pulled my hand to cover my mouth.

"Well, I wonder who could have done this. Girl's please I'm sure this is just a prank. I will have someone clean this up but return to your fun." Zandra said with a wicked grin. I signed heavily, something just isn't right.

"Zandra." Kerry called as we walked over to her.

"Oh Kerry, Aeva, what can I do for you?" she asked a little too sweetly.

"Zandra maybe you should tell Troy and Amber about this. I mean this could be Boq's doing." Kerry said in a serious tone.

"Oh the Tin Man. Kerry, Aeva don't worry. I already mentioned it to Troy and Amber about precautions. They have guards at every door and floor. Don't worry I bet this is just a prank being pulled by one of the girls so they can have Dimitri all for themselves." She said walking away from us with the grin still on her face.

"Kerry, think she lying?' I asked with a lot of suspension in my voice.

"Oh yea I do. Here let's take this to Elphaba and Glin. See what they think. Their up in the library, let's go." Kerry said ripping the note from off the wall and slipping it under her black laced shirt. Before we left I took one last look at the place where the note hung. The warning repeating in my head like crazy.

"_L and A's love will not rein, The Witches will be tamed." _


	16. A reward

**Hey everyone, man I miss summer so bad. But these reviews make me happy. Thanks again, I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so much**

Chapter 15

_Lin's POV_

"Okay so let me get this straight." Dad says looking at Mom and me with a smirk.

"Dimitri thinks that this legend has something to do with this piece of paper you found?' Mom and I exchanged a glance.

"Yes dear, that's what Dimitri said and I somehow believe him. I don't remember how many times he told that story." Dad rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Well his guess is as good as mine." He said with a smile. "It does make sense a little you know." Elphie said tiredly. She was laying on the couch in Fiyero's arms, his right hand rubbing her stomach smoothly.

"I mean, I have never heard that legend before but there were a few from the Uplands I had heard as a kid. Rumor had it that the kids of Munchkin Land thought that the Uplands was the most mysterious place in all of Oz." Elphie explained lying her head against Fiyero's shoulder.

"Really?" Jen asked sounding very interested about the legends. Elphie nodded easily,

"Yea I when I would go to the market to get Nessa some stuff I would ask the traders if they had heard anymore stories from the Uplands, so I could tell them to Nessa." She smiled at the memory. Nessa began to laugh,

"Yea I remember that. I would always love it when she would tell them to me." Nessa said happily. I could so picture Elphie telling Nessa the mysterious stories when they were younger, Elphie sitting beside Nessa's bed as she got ready for bed. Nessa's eyes never leaving Elphie as she told the tale.

"Yea, but this makes this mess even more mysterious." Fiyero said in a serious tone but allowed his face to show love towards Elphie as his hand still glided over her stomach.

"And it gets even more messes and mysterious." Kerry calls out as her and Megan walk in the door with worried faces. She lifts a small piece of paper in her hand for all of us to see. My eyes widened when I saw what the blood written on the paper said.

_L and A's love will not rein, The Witches will be tamed. _Jen, Ness and Mom gasped when they had read the note.

"What does it mean you guys?" I asked sounding very worried. Dad signed heavily and took the note from Kerry in his hand.

"Well, someone really doesn't want the Witches around do they? Whoever they are?" he said walking over to Mom and placing his arm around her waist, his eyes never leaving the note. "Where did you guys get this anyway?" Nessa asked taking a seat on Rye's lap.

"We found it down in the kitchen nailed to the wall. " Kerry said quickly.

"And guess who was right there to calm all the girls down and say it was probably just a prank?" Meg said with a growl. It was then that Elphie's eye's shot open.

"Zandra." She said with a tired voice. Meg and Kerry both nodded with a grim look at the mention of Zandra's name. Mom shook her head heavily,

"I don't trust her, there is something dark about her that just doesn't add up." She said in a puzzling voice. I signed with frustration,

"I know one thing is for sure, I'm going to watch her extra carefully tonight besides the ball's in two days." Jen said taking the note from Dad's hand and looking over it.

"Jen, right I will need to be near you Elphie just in case." Kerry said with a soft smile. Elphie looked so exhausted I guess from all that morning sickness she has had. But she still managed to smile and nod her head before closing her eyes again. Fiyero looked so loving kissing Elphie's forehead, you would never had thought that he had once almost ran her over with a cart. Then I remembered what Dimitri told me to tell Meg.

"Oh Meg," she looked at me with a smile.

'Yea Lin, what is it?' "Dimitri wanted me to tell you to meet him out by the weeping willow tree beside then pond in about…..well in fifteen minutes now. " I explained eyeing the clock. Her face brightened and she bit her lip fighting a smile.

"Oh okay, thanks Lin." She said heading out the door with joy. I giggled, and looked to Mom.

"Is that what you were like when you first met Dad?" I asked with a mischievous smile. Mom giggled,

"In some ways yes, but in some ways that was your Dad at times too." She said giving a embarrassed grin. Instead of Dad giving her a smartellic remark he just kissed her gently on the lips.

_Megan's POV_

"Megan there you are." Dimitri called when he saw me walking towards him. He ran and pulled me into a twirl. I giggled,

"Dimitri, I missed you to. But your going to drop me if you don't put me down." I said happily. He laughed and put me down but did not realse his arms from my waist,

"Oh Meg I've missed you so much." He said pulling me closer. I looked him dead in the eyes,

"I've missed you too." he smiled and said, 'if I could be so bold to ask, can I have my first dance with you before the ball?" He said with a smirk. I giggled.

"Why of course you may sir." I said as he placed one hand on my waist and the other in mine as we began to dance ballroom style in front of the weeping willow. Our eyes never left one another as we dance. Even though there was no music I could feel it in my head. He took me out for a twirl but as I came back in my foot caught his foot and we fell. I squeaked when he landed on top of me on the soft warm grass. Our faces inches away from one another, and I could not help but laugh.

"Well I guess my clumsiness ruined our dance." I said with a smile. He chuckled and his face turned into desire when he realized he was lying on top of me.

"Really, because right now I'm glad you are so clumsy." My cheeks flamed as he cupped my jaw. I tilt my head and closed my eyes, our lips crashed with desire and hunger for one another. He held the back of my neck with his hand and pulled me closer, our lips open and our tongues battled fro control. Eventually Dimitri had won.

'Oh Aeva," he moaned with desire. I moaned back the first name my heart released,

"Lucas,"

_Wait Aeva? Lucas? Why were we calling each other different names. But in a way the question seemed so stupid to think when the name sounded so right. _So the thought was gone within a minute when I heard Dimtir speak we quit kissing to get air.

"I want to reward you." He said with a sly smile. I looked at him with confusion.

"Dimitri, what do you mean?' I asked with surprise. His smile grew wider when he let his hands roam down my jaw line down my neck and stopped at my chest.

"I mean, I want to give you a present for everything you have done." He said inching closer to me.

"But Dimitir, I have your love and that's all the reward I need." I said but he shhhed me.

"Just relax and let me reward you okay." He said and I couldn't help but nod my head agreeing with him. He began to kiss him softer this time, gentle love was the key he was using. But I gasped when his hands began to touch my breasts.

"Oh Dimitri,!" I exclaimed at the instant pleasure I got when he touched me. One hand left my chest and began to unbutton the front of my dress. But that was when I stopped him.

"Dimitri, you can't do this not here and what about your oath?" I said with worry. He smiled easily and his hands stayed right where they were.

"Don't worry love, no body comes here this is my own piece of the mansion. No body allowed through here except me and well you. And my oath says that I can't make a woman mine until she is my wife but it didn't say I can't mark a woman showing that she is mine. I just want to give you some pleasure." He explained and all I could do was smile.

"Oh just kiss me.' I said giving in to every desire and pleasure I have ever wanted. He didn't hesitate when our lips met again and his hands continued at my chest unbuttoning the top of my dress so his hands could get through the dress. I moaned his name so many times that I think I lost count.

"Your so beautiful my dear Aeva." He said when he pulled me up and I lying my head on his chest. Taking in his scent and saying with satisfaction,

"Oh Lucas where have you been all my life." I said not caring if I just called him a completely different name. I loved him and that was all that mattered right now.


	17. An inccident

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. Very much appreciated. And just to warn ya I probably won't update tomorrow considering I have church and then I'm watching the emmy's tomorrow. But anyway on with the action. For warning a lot of action and confusion in this chapter. :D**

Chapter 16

_Lin's POV_

It had been maybe a few hours since Meg had left to find Dimitir. I guess she must have went on to the first part ball with him. Considering it was only for the princesses, Dimitri and his parents I had a lot of time on my hands. Which I really don't want to complain about but with what has gone on and all it just makes me more nervous and my mind is wondering like crazy.

"Lin, your Dad and I are going to get some rest in our room. You'll be okay without us right?" Mom asked with pleading eyes. I grinned knowing probably that wouldn't get any rest at all. Okay, just because I am a teenager doesn't make me as naïve as people think I am.

"Yea Mom, I'll be fine. Kerry just went down to change clothes. She'll be back here in a minute so I won't be all alone." I said with a sneaky grin. Mom knew what that meant and hit me playfully on the arm.

"Now you just keep that mind of your clean." She said leaving with Dad not too far ahead of her. I sat there enjoying the calmness of the library. Jen had left with Nessa and Rye to go look at the stables. And yes Jen was like in love with horses, so I couldn't help but tell her to go on without me. While Elphie and Fiyero had returned to their rooms and well, Elphie looked like she was about to fall over so Mom ordered Fiyero to take her back to their room. I signed heavily and looked around the library. Each book looked so old and dusty but it seemed they were calling to me at the same time. Each one holding a different story and made me wonder what excitement or adventures were woven into the pages. I shook my head,

"Man, I've been around Elphie too much." I joke with a laugh. I jumped out of my skin at the sound of a bump coming from outside of the door. Mom had left it barley open and I could hear soft whispers.

"Shhh, be quiet come on the next room is where we need to go. Everyone else is down at the ball." Came the voice softly. Why did that voice sound familiar? "Hurry up." The voice came again. Then I knew the voice, it was like the room dropped ten degrees. Boq! I snuck easily closer to the door to see him, his meancing grey eyes stared at the other person with a little of on the edge look.

"Now come on," he said barely above a whisper and walked quietly into the room right beside the library door. I did noticed that the other person was wearing a black cloak to where it covered his or her head and I couldn't see it. But I did notice a small old looking black book clutched into between his or her arms like the figure's life depended on it. I have got to do something. My heart dropped to my knees. I had to do something, but what? Then it dawned on me. Mom had taught me a invisibility spell just a few weeks ago, and for once paying attention helps me. I quickly let out a deep breathe and chanted the spell. A second later I was completely invisible, I giggled quietly. Why hadn't I thought of this earlier. I thought making sure I didn't make a sound when I got through the other door right before Boq closed it. Thank OZ they had not heard me coming in. I watched Boq walk over to the cloaked figure.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean you said it yourself you can't fight fate sometimes.' He said doubtfully. The figure chuckled,

"Please, I have seen their group. And I don't see how that little Brat Linda the Lovely beat Morrible. I think she will be not that big of a challenage for us." By the sound of the figure's voice I knew for sure the figure was a girl. Boq took the book from her hands, and looked at it with greed.

"Don't ever underestimate Linda. She is a clever girl, remember she has been raised by Elphaba, and is the daughter of Glinda the Good and Norbert. She is capable of more than you think." He said rubbing one hand over the book. She chuckled again,

"I will keep an eye on her but she doesn't have this book." She said when Boq placed the book on a pedestal near him.

"Yes at least they don't have the answer to Dimitri and Megan's past." Boq said with a chuckle. My eye's widen and stayed on the book. What did that mean, the answer to Dimitri and Megan's past? I didn't know what it meant but I knew one think was for sure. I had to get that book. I walked quietly to the pedestal. There was one problem though. How was a book going to float in mid air?

"Your sure that they do not expect a thing?" Boq asked. The girl sat down in a chair and nodded her covered head.

"Of course they don't. But I think Megan might be alittle but I knew she would. She has a good reason to be suspicious of me. And you do not even want to know how hard t was not to beat her pretty face in right then and there." I stiffened up, what was with them. I mean come on, Meg hadn't done anything to them.

"Have they been snaking around?" Boq asked with a grin.

"Yes they have. Too bad they won't be together much longer. Cause soon Meg will be my slave and Dimitri will be mine for the taking." She said with venom in her voice.

"Yea, she will. And Glinda will finally be mine." Boq said with victory. My whole body tensed up, this was not good at all. Boq was here and everyone else was somewhere else in danger. Who knows what Boq and whoever this woman was could do. Wait a minute, I looked at the book again, maybe once I touch the book it will become invisible too? I took in a deep breathe and placed a hand on the book and it instantly turned invisible. Yes! Thank Ozma, it worked. I pulled the book to my chest and held it tight while tip toeing out. I was just about to the door when I tripped over the beginning of a rug. I fell with a big boom and I yealped like really loud. Boq and the woman shot up.

"Who's there!" Boq yelled in anger. When I fell I lost focus and now I was visible. Crap, why me? I thought feeling the fear wrap around me. I turned to see Boq's evil stone grey eyes on me. They burned with fire and anger.

"YOU!" he screeched and he came at me. I quickly got up and ran for my life. The book was still locked in my arms as I ran down the hallway.

"You not getting away that easily Linda.!" Boq called. I heard him through something and before I knew it I had a sharp shooting pain come from my thigh. I looked down not stopping to see a small knife in my thigh. The pain felt unbearable but I had to get this to Kerry before Boq could get to me. I looked back to see Boq getting closer. I pushed myself to run faster despite the knife in my thigh. I ran around the corner and chanted the spell and a second later I turned invisible. I held my breathe when Boq and the woman stopped right in front of me.

"No, she got away with the book." Boq said in anger.

"Don't worry Boq, if she does give that book to Megan and Dimitri, it will make our victory even better for them to know the truth and loose it all." She chuckled placing a hand on Boq's shoulder.

"Besides you gave her a good injury and that's a plus." Boq signed and nodded.

"Fine but I better get out of here for right now. Just in case." The woman nodded and with that Boq and the woman left. When I knew they were completely away from me I let out a breathe and undid the spell. I limped to the library, trying to hold back the scream of pain that wanted to be released. I opened the door to see Kerry.

"Oh hey - LIN!." Her eye widened when she saw me and I fell to the ground in pain.


	18. the Truth of Megan and Dimitri

**Heyy everyone, at last the long awaited explaination to Dimitri and Megan. I hope you enjoy this. It took a lot of daydreaming in school to get it just right. **

Chapter 17

_Megan's POV_

The ballroom glowed a beautiful emerald as I walked inside to see all the beautiful decorations. All the other princess's were dressed beautifully in bright girlish gowns, each one seemed similar to the other. Troy and Amber sat comfortably on their thrones while Dimitri stood beside them in his dashing light blue suit. I headed towards them to show them I had arrived, but in my mind I was still thinking about what Dimitri had done for me in his garden. The feeling of pleasure was just indescribable. His every little touch was just breath taking. But the wonderful thoughts were shattered when I saw Zandra begin to leave from in front of Troy, Amber and Dimitr. She glared at me with a grin, like I had already lost. I glared back at her bit switched to a smile when I saw Dimitri.

"Aw, Miss Aeva , what a pleasure to see you." Amber said with a smile. I curtsedy and smiled,

'Thank you Miss Amber, it is a true honor to meet you all again." I said returning my eyes to Dimitri. Troy nodded at me with a smile when Dimitri came towards me,

"Would you care to dance?' he asked with a grin. He knew my answer.

"Why of course sir." I said with a giggle taking his hand without a bit of hesitation. He lead me to the dance floor when we began to dance. He bent over and whispered in my ear,

"Did you enjoy your evening Love?" I grin and whispered back, 'More than you could know." He smile dan twirled me around.

"You know you and Zandra are the only two who has talked to me the whole time. The others just stay in there in there little groups. They are like clones." He said not taking his eyes of me. I frowned thinking how odd it is that they haven't even talked to him.

"That's odd." I murmured bur I felt myself lay my head on his shoulders secretly thanking my lucky stars that they hadn't talk to him. I thought I could stay in this moment forever, Dimitri holding me in his arms, us dancing with one another in perfect sync forever. But of course someone tapped Dimitri on the shoulder and the voice sounded ergent.

"Dimitri, Megan Lin needs you guys now. She's hurt." The voice belonged to Zack he whispered it easily so no body could hear him. My eyes widen and my heart stopped. What was wrong with Lin?

"What happened?" I asked in worry. Zack signed,

'Just come with me now, Dimitri she needs your medical attention." Zack explained with concern. My heart raced, Dimitri gripped my hand,

'Lets go." My mind was a blur when Dimitri pulled me out of the ballroom and towards the library, while Zack lead the way.

_Lin's POV_

The pain in my thigh had turned into burning thropping pain. It felt like hot metal was took to it. Of course once Kerry helped me onto the couch she quickly called Mom, Jen, Nessa, Rye, Dad, Elphie, and Fiyero to come down and try to help me without gaining any attention. I gripped Mom's hand fighting tears against the pain. Elphie wouldn't take the knife out till Dimitri got here to help me, but I just wish he hurries it up. I grunted again trying to hold back the sobs.

"Oh Lin, sweaty, I'm so sorry." Mom said gently trying to comfort me.

"LIN!," Megan's voice rang as she Dimitri, and Zack all came through the door. She was instantly at my side her eyes burning with tears, 'Oh Lin what happened?' she asked looking at the knife.

"Boq happened. I saw him and someone else go into a room and I put an invisiblity spell on me and went to see what he was doing. And I got this book." I explained showing her the book that was still clutched in my free hand. Elphie looked at me with a weird look.

"This book, Boq mentioned that it held the secrets to Dimitri's and your past Meg." I said but then held back a scream of pain. Megan's face looked like it had been torn between fear and shock.

"Alright Dimitri, you think you can pull it out?" Elphie said interrupting our conversation. Dimitri looked at my thigh and signed,

"It doesn't look bad, but I think I can get it out." Dimitri placed his hands on the top of the knife.

'Now, Lin this might hurt so I'm sorry if it does." He said giving me a warning smile. I took in a deep breathe and gripped Mom's hand tighter.

"Do what you gotta do?' I said preparing myself for the extra pain. Dimitri nodded,

"Okay as soon as I pull it Elphaba start healing her with your magic then we will wrap it up." Elphie nodded getting ready.

"Be strong Lin." Megan said as Dimitri began to count.

"One, two, ….Sorry Lin, THREE!." Dimitri yanked our the knife and I was I was about to scream my lungs out but Megan quickly covered my mouth that way no one could hear me. Elphie quickly began to use her magic and I could feel the pain ease up. Tears burned down my cheeks and I looked to Mom to see how much that she wished I didn't have to go through this. Finally after five minutes of fixing my thigh Dimitri spoke,

"There young o Lin. That ought to do it. Now you can walk on it but Elphaba's healing spell has not taken full effect. You will limp for a little while." He explained walking over to Megan and signing heavily with exhaustion. I sat up slowly and smiled at Dimitri,

'Thanks Dimitri, I owe both you and Elphaba." I said with a smile Dimitri shook his head,

"No problem Lin." They both said in union. I signed when my eyes returned to the book.

"Zandra said that it was the key to your past. I think you should read it." I said holding the book out fro Meg to take and she did. Her hands shaking nervously. She looked to Dimitri with nervous eyes. He gently began to rub her back and said,

'Go on ahead love, you can do it." Mom sat down beside me taking me in her arms. Dad and Zack and Jen sat on the table, while Kerry, Nessa and Rye, and Elphie, and Fiyero sat down in the floor. Then Megan took in a deep breathe and began to read.

_The legend of Lucas and Aeva. _

_The legend pf Lucas and Aeva is an old tale but true to every detail. The story begins in Oz in the 18__th__ century. The Uplands have declared war on the Quadlings for reasons that were unknown. During the war Muchkin land was the center fro the market area of Oz. People came form long and far and this was also the place was true lovers first meet. Most people don't know the exact day but know that it was during the spring time in OZ that Lucas Hill, Prince of the Uplands and Aeva Hilty, princess of the Qualdings met eye to eye. Aeva was heading home when some men pushed her into the alley way and tried to rob her but Lucas had seen the scene and saved Aeva. Nither one knowing that their parents were sworn enemies they kept in touch. Meeting once every week in the alley to talk to one another. This went on for a month when Lucas told Aeva of his statues in the war. Aeva did the same and despite the difference they still fell in love with one another. They had began to tell each other how much they despised the war and how stupid their parents have acted. Nearly after two months of talking to one another Lucas kissed Aeva and confessed his love to her. She was spellbound and confessed her love for him as well. They kept their love a secret and knew they needed a new place for them to hide. Aeva had soon found out that her parents had built tunnels to reach Munchkin land and the center of Oz o get supplies but they abandoned them when there was an incident with the Uplands. With the tunnels abandoned Lucas and Aeva used these to meet one another at night. After a love that last fro three years, one of the young royals from the Uplands followed Lucas to their spot and found out their secret. The royal revealed the long hidden secret love to the Uplands rulers and the Uplands told the Qualdings leading into a grunge between the two countries. Learning of this, Lucas and Aeva had a plan. If their love could not survive this horrid war their love would be descended on through the generations. Aeva being a sorceress used her magic to set their plan. Their love would go through the generations and one day their descendents would find one another again. After the night the spell was cast and fixed the Qualdings and the Uplands met at the center of Oz to battle. The battle was about to take place when Aeva and Lucas ran to the middle of the field. Each rulers ordered them out of the way but they would not be moved. Their love was too strong. Stronger than anything in all of Oz that day. But sadly Lucas was killed by his own people and Aeva was heart broken but with that rage she had she had used her powers to declare the war over and put everything in Oz at peace. In this event the people of Oz built a city, where everyone could live in peace, Uplands, Vinkus, Muchkins, and Qualdings alike. The city was named the Emerald City for Aeva's and Lucas's bravery. _

**At last the answer is here. I hope you liked the story of Aeva and Lucas, and remember I love reviews. **


	19. Reactions

**Hey! Thank for all the amazing reviews. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. This is just a short chapter of what is going through Megan's head right now. Sorry its so short. **

Chapter 18

_Megan's POV_

My voice caught in my throat as I finished the last sentence in the book. My mind was spinning and I thought my heart had skipped a few beats. A lot of the questions of my mysterous past were beginning to unfold. I wasn't just half Ozian, I was an Ozian. And that my family had helped create the Emerald City. It didn't seem possible. In some weird way in my heart it seemed so easy to believe it.

I could see the images in my head of the war and two in a love to the death standing between two countries trying to bring peace. I closed the book slowly and tried to keep my hands from shaking. I closed my eyes trying to calm my nerves, and let the truth over come me. I was the descendent of Aeva Hilty, a great and powerful sorercess that created the Emerald City with her courage and love for Lucas Hill, Dimitri's ancestor. Their love had brought us together, our past links us together, and our burning love for eachother would never separate us.

I smiled opening my eyes again to see everyone's shocked faces but some were smiling, and some had tears in there eyes. Lin smiled at me with an amazing smile, allowing her hand to trail across the charm braclet I had given her just a couple short weeks ago.

_I knew you were different Meg. I don't know how, I just knew. _I smiled at her greatfully.

_Thanks Lin. _I thought with gratitude.

I looked to everyone else to see Glin holding Lin, Norbert, Nessa and Rye all sitting on the floor in awe. Kerry, Jen, and Zack smiled with amazement. While Elphie and Fiyero looked at me with pride. They all seemed like they fully accepted this tale and some of my past. I smiled knowing this was my family. They seemed to know that it was a big surprise but a good kind of surprise. I jumped when I felt a hand fall onto of mine. I looked up to see Dimitir.

His golden eyes glowed brightly at me showing even more love than ever before. He cupped my jawline and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He put a hand on my back pulling me closer as he breathed.

"Princess Megan, the love of my life, heart and soul."


	20. She is one of them

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Glad you enjoyed it. Oh and I was reading about Alli Mauzey yesterday. Wish I could see her in Wicked and she is one of my top fav Glindas. But I found out that Alli was in Nashville a few months ago doing a concert version of Cinderella. Which is like four hours from where I live, I wanted to see it so I went to Google to watch it. And she was amazing playing Cinderella. You gusy have to watch it. If you love Alli you will love her performance in this. Just go to google and type in Alli Mauzey Nashville, Cinderella and the video that says Cinderella Act 1 is the one you need to watch. Hope you all like it. **

Chapter 19

_Megan's POV_

After everything we had just learned Dimitri lead me back to the ball with a bright smile.

"Are you still in shock Love?' he asked me intertwining our fingers together. I breathed with a giggle,

'Yes, all this time. I thought that there was more to me than just an orphaned girl and now I have my answer." I looked to Dimitri with a bright smile.

"I'm Megan Hilty, Broadway star in the human world, guardian of Linda the Lovely and Princess Megan, descendant of Aeva Hilty, Princess of the Qualding, in Oz" Dimitri chuckled and locked our arms together.

"There was one thing you left out my dear." He said sweetly. "And what's that?" He stopped us dead in the hallway, his eyes drilling into mine.

"You're the lover of Dimitri Hill. Descendant of Lucas Hill, Lover of Aeva, and Prince of the Uplands." With that he pulled me into a passionate kiss, his hands placed on both sides of my cheeks, my hands lifted to lay on top of them. I pulled away my eyes closed,

"Did I happen to leave out that I love you." I said brightly.

"Yes, I think you did." He said kissing me again. I giggled in the kiss, but that ended quickly when we heard a loud crash come from the ballroom, and a few screams. We exchanged worried glances and ran the rest of the way there to the ballroom. When we made it there I was shocked to see some of the decorations destroyed, girls running everywhere, and Boq, yes, Boq standing in the center with an ax in his hand. His eyes shown anger and lust for revenage. Dimitri pulled a sword from a nearby suit of armor and put me behind him.

"Aeva RUN NOW!" he ordered me and I hesitated and came out from behind him.

"HEY BOQ, You want me come and get me" I yelled running away down the hallway. I could barely hear Dimitri yelling at me to stop but I didn't listen. So many things were running through my mind. Everything I had just learnt about myself, Lin's now injured thigh, the mysterious appearance of Boq again. None of it made sense and yet it all seemed to fit together but was missing the one piece that binds it all together. I was still running when Boq just appeared in a pitch of smoke, I gasped when I ran into him. But his hands already had me up against the wall.

"Well, it would seem as if I have caught you Miss Aeva or should I call you Megan?" I struggled against his iron grip, grunting, giving him a death stare.

"You won't call me anything. Let me go now!." I tried to get away but he pushed my body harder against the wall.

"Listen to me, and you listen good." His voice was stern and completely frightening.

"Either you stay away from Dimitri and get Lin to give me back that book."

"And if I don't?" I asked fericly. He grinned wickedly.

"Then Dimitir, Lin and every other person you have ever cared about will pay the price. Just like your father." I gasped the images of my dead adoptied father flashed through my head.

"You…"

"Yes Megan, I know all about you dead father. Because Morrible was the one who killed him. And if you don't think I'll do the same with your family, just try me." My eyes widened with fear, there was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't do it. But then his wicked grin grew wickeder.

"Unless of course, you would." Boq trailed his hand on my hip. I shivered in fear,

"Be willing to sacrifice yourself for them." He said before forcing me into a kiss. I quickly pulled away.

"Get OFF ME!" I said with venom but he still held me to the wall and pull himself closer to me.

"Well, it looks like you don't have a choice or not right now Megan, your mine now." Boq said pulling me into another forceful kiss and I screamed in it. My hands went into fists, my anger and panic rose. Boq tried to begin to touch me but I began to scream.

"No, no, NO, NOOOOO!" I yelled and my anger released itself. The small water pots that were near us exploded and the water rushed towards Boq, a few changing into ice before hitting him. He screamed and released me, before hitting the floor. I took the chance I had and ran fro my life, not wondering how the water did that, just thankful that it did.

_Boq's POV_

I laid there on the floor in complete shock. Megan had done it she was the one. Well one of them at least. I grabbed one of the ice cycles that had been thrown at me but missed and ran for Zandra's room.

I ran in and Zandra looked like she was about to rip my head off.

"What are you doing back so early?" she asked with anger. I gasped for breathe from running so far. I lifted up the ice cycle and said,

"She is the one. Megan is one of them." She came over and examined the ice, her face turning into a complete seriousness.

"And so the prophecy begins."


	21. Screams

**Hey guys. Thanks again fro the reviews. Now I know you all want to hurt Boq really bad but don't worry he will get what he deserves eventually. **

Chapter 20

_Lin's POV_

"But Mom, I not even tired." I complained as Mom lead me to my room. Well help me walk is more like it. She glared at me when we made it to my door.

"Now sweetie, you are hurt really bad today. And you need your rest." She said as she sat me down on the bed.

"Mom, I'm"

"Now, don't you even dare tell me your fine. The way you acted when it happened proved you aren't. Now just please get some rest. It will make both you and me feel a lot better." She said pulling the covers over my body making sure not to hurt my thigh. I looked up to her face, it showed concern and seriousness. I knew then I wasn't going to win. So I signed accepting defeat, 'Alright Mom, I'll try and get some rest." I said getting comfortable. "That's my girl." Mom smiled placing a kiss on my cheek before getting up to leave. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was out.

_I opened my eyes to see I wasn't in the palace anymore. I was back in the old library, back standing on the map. _

"_Oh No," I breathed filling my panic overcoming me. I looked around to see that there was a little bit fog covering the place, not allowing me to see what was a little away from me. My heart began to speed up when I heard someone coming my way. _

'_Who there?" I asked not willing to hide the shaking of my voice. A laugh comes from all corners, a laugh that is filled with hatred and venmon, that sends chills up and down my spine. Finally after a few minutes of silence the voice called back. _

"_You think that you and your family can just come here and ruin my plans. Unearth secrets that have been hidden for generations." The voice hissed. I shivered and looked down to see I was dead set in a circle with a big EC on the end of it. My breathe quickened but I got up the courage to speak, _

"_Who are you, Show yourself!" the voice laughed again. _

"_Oh Miss Linda. If only you knew the truth." It said sounding amused. I turned around to search fro the voice. Then out of the fog came the last person I wanted to see. Zandra stood there in front of me with a wicked grin on her face. _

"_Zandra." Was all I could say before my mouth went dry. She smirked and said, _

"_Yes Miss Linda. But I really think you shouldn't be worrying about me right now." Zandra moved elegantly and suddenly the fog vanished and I could see clearly. I saw the whole l map now and I saw that I was standing in the center of it all. The circles where Mom, Elphie, and Nessa stood in my last dream were there but something else was in their spots. In the place of Mom was a bubble, In Elphie's was a rock floating, and in Nessa's was a flouting flame. I was so confused, what was this about? Zandra laughed again,_

"_Each of you, such great power. And yet you do not know you possess it." I gave her a look of confusion and shock. _

"_I don't get what you mean." She circles me with her grin widening. _

"_Linda, Linda, so young and yet so much power." She stops dead in front of me. _

"_Just listen and listen good. It would be a shame to have to loose everyone you ever cared about wouldn't it." She hissed and I began to hear screams, Mom, dad, Elphie, Fiyero, Nessa, Rye, Jen, Kerry, Dimitri, and Megan. All for their tortured screams filled my ears. I placed my hands over my ears, begging the screams to stop as tears filled my eyes. _

"_Stop, please stop." Zandra laughed, _

"_There is nothing you can do. I will stop the Witches of Oz from ever existing." But in all of those screams, I saw something. A path , it lead from to the wall fo the ballroom in the Upland mansion. It glowed a bright Emerald, brown, pink, blue and red. Which made my head hurt worse. Zandra in midst of all of it started to talk, "Come on Lin, you know you want it to stop. To hear them scream in pain and all you can do is watch." No, this isn't happening. The screams continued, the vision, and Zandra all at once became too much. I let out a scream and everything vanished. _

I shot up in my bed, burning tears running down my cheek. I jumped when I felt a lgith hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Elphie with a worried look.

"Lin?" but I didn't answer I fell into her arms and cried my eyes out.


	22. Vision

**Heyy guys, well another chapter for your enjoyment. Thanks for the reviews. Love ya Guys and I know it's too short but I thought I might want to build the suspense. **

Chapter 21

_Lin's POV_

I just laid there in Elphie's arms crying uncontrollably, my body shaking from fear. Elphie embraced me holding me tight.

'Lin what happened? Did you have another nightmare? Glin said you had been having a lot of those lately." She asked with concern I nodded my head and explained,

"Oh Elphie it was terrifying. Zandra was there, and I heard all of you screaming in pain. I couldn't get it out of my head. I was so scared, Oh Elphie thank Oz you are alright." I said between the sobs. Her grip tightened on me and she spoke firmly but with a hit of compassion.

"Lin, I need you to tell me the truth. Do you think you just had a vision?" I thought for a moment and shook my head.

"Yes Elphie, I do. I have had these strange dreams that feel so real for a couple of weeks now. And they don't make any sense" I cried. She began to stroke my curls.

"Sometimes they don't make sense but they help you out sometimes." She said softly. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"My marks burn Elphie." I admitted. She signed and pulled me to face her. She looked over my marks and let her emerald hand glide over them. I winced from the sting of them. Elphie signed,

"Lin, I'm sorry I can't give you an answer for your marks. I so wish I could. But maybe we need to find the others and tell them what you saw." I closed my eyes and nodded. Elphie helped me up and we headed towards where ever Mom and everyone was.

_Boq's POV_

"Are you nuts, why would you send Linda, a message like that? I mean why not just put it on a silver tray." I said in frustration. Zandra sat calmly on her bed.

"Boq, calm down. I didn't send her the part about where the book was hidden that was her own doing. But it will be helpful." I looked at her in confustion.

"Where are you going with this exactly?"

She smiled wickedly.

"Well, lets just say she could be of some use to me." She said getting up.

"Now, stay here until I come for you. The ball is tonight is we must be ready." She said before leaving the room.


	23. Healed

**Heyy guys thanks for all the wonderful reviews. And a special shout out to Mal, and Lin for helping me out with this awful writers block. This chapter is for them. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

_Lin's POV_

"And the next thing I knew I woke up and saw Elphie right beside me. It was the worst dream I had ever had." I said trying to sound strong as Mom hugged me, I laid my face in her curls trying to push away the images of the dream.

"What are we going to do? This is getting very serious." Jen said sitting on the couch wrapped in Zack's arms. And yes Zack and Jen have a little crush going on. Which I was thrilled for Jen of course. Dad shook his head in frustration,

"Jen is right. First Lin is hurt, then Megan and Dimitri get attacked at the ball and now this. If it was a vision you had sweetheart then that means we need to figure out what it means and fast." He said placing a kiss on Mom's forehead before he began to pace again. Megan got walked from Dimitri to me and signed,

"Lin, I'm sorry. I should have realized."

"Meg, don't worry about it. It just happened you couldn't have stopped the dream." I said pulling my face out of Mom's hair. She smiled easily,

" I know but I just wish there was something I could do." She said feeling very guilty and trust me I could feel her guilt.

"Lin is right Megan. There was nothing any of us could do to prevent it." Kerry said trying to bing an ease to us all.

Fiyero came back from the kitchen with a small glass of water for Elphie.

"Here love." But Fiyero trips and the water goes all over my legs including my hurt thigh.

"Oh Yero," Elphie muttered as I gasped from the ice cold water on my thigh.

"Here Lin," Megan says with a laugh places one hand on my thigh and the water and tried to reach for a napkin. But before she could wipe it up, everyone gasped when my thigh began to glow under Meg's hand. I gasped when I felt my thigh go numb for a minute.

Meg's eyes widened when the water formed around her hand. She quickly pulled away and the water stopped and fell off my thigh.

"Meg, how did you-." Was all Elphie got out before everyone looked at my thigh with wide eyes. I looked down and I think my heart dropped to my stomach. My thigh was completely healed. There wasn't even a scar.

"Megan?" I asked to see if she was okay. She smiled and ran her hand back over my thigh.

"I-I healed you." She breathed in amazement. Everyone was shocked and confused. But it was Dimitri that broke the silence,

"I think Megan just gave me a clue to this mess and with Lin's vision. This confusion won't be around much longer."


	24. Witches of Oz

**Heyy guys, okay this is it. The big reveal of the prophecy that you all have waited two whole stories for. I hope I pleased you guys with this. ENJOY!**

Chapter 23

_Lin's POV_

Everyone stood there and eyed Dimitri with curiousity, by the looks on their faces they seemed like if a gust of wind blew they would all fall over. Finally after what seemed forever in a dead silence Mom broke it.

"What do you mean Dimitir? " She asked running her hand over my once hurt thigh that was now healed to perfection. He smiled,

"Oh come on Glinda. Megan just healed Lin with water. I thought you would be able to figure this one out conisdering what Meg just did was part of your favorite story." My eyes widened when Mom gasped. She looked at me, then to Megan and back to Dimitir.

"You don't think?" Dimitir nodded looking very confident.

"Yes Glin, I do. You see the clues are all right in front of us. We just haven't been able to see it." He smiled at Megan and then came closer to me.

"Lin, can you tell me again where you saw the glow in your vision? I need exact details if you can tell me." He said softly. I racked my brain trying to think of what I had seen.

"Um, I remember seeing all kinds of different colors, Pink, Red, Brown, Blue, and Emerald. All of them glowed against a wall that looked like the ballroom." I explained hoping that it helped. Dimitir nodded, his eyebrows crunched up in thought. Then He snapped his fingers.

"Everyone follow me." We all followed him out of the room dazed and confused of where he was going to take us and what we would find?

We made it to the ballroom, Dimitri leading the way, the rest of us not too far behind. Everything had been fixed up and ready for the ball tonight. My nerves grew tense when he stopped us in the center of the ballroom.

"Okay," He said thinking hard. Then I noticed a ray of light shining on us. I turned to see the stain glass window map of Oz glow in the sunlight. The made a ray that mixed all the colors in the glass and it shined past us and stopped at the wall right behind us. Dimitri grinned,

"There you are." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the wall. Everyone else followed quickly behind us. I looked at him and then to the wall, I slowly raised my hand up to the spot where the light shined on it and as soon as my hand was placed firmly on the wall there was a crack, that made everyone jump. Then the wall moved, dust went everywhere as the wall opened. Everyone was coughing by the time the dust cleared.

I opened my eyes shocked to see a secret door opened from the wall.

"Whoa." Dad beathed in awe. I stood there shocked not knowing if I should move and go in or just stay still. My body tensed up when I felt Megan's hand on my shoudler. I could also see Kerry standing behind her, they both were smiling at me with comfort, motioning me to go.

_Go on Lin. We are right behind you. _Megan thought to me and I smiled. I took a deep breathe and I walked steadly into the secret room. There were some torches lighting the room, it was actually very big, and looked rather familiar to me. I knew I had been here before, I could feel it. I had went alittle further into the room and stopped dead and gasped when what I saw hanging on an old wall.

I could hear Elphie, and Mom calling,

"Lin? Lin? What is it?" They all came running up to me and I think they all froze just like I did. "No way." Elphie breathed. Because there right in front of us was a huge map of Oz but it was different. The compass on the map was huge and at the center where the Emerald City should be and at the North, instead of a big N there was in bright letter,

_Glinda Upland_; at the West, _Elphaba Thropp; _The East, _Nessarose Thropp, _and what shocked me the most was what was at the South. _Megan Hilty._

Then sitting right in front of the map on a small desk, was a dusty book that said on the cover,

"The Witches of Oz." I let my hadn glide over it. Everyone gathered around me, my hands shaking. But I hestiated, was I ready? Was I ready for the answers I had been wondering for all this time?

_Lin you don't have to if you don't want to._ Megan whispered to me trying to make me feel better. _No Megan, I'm alright. This is something all of us need to see._ I thought back to her and opened the dusty book.

"Ready?" I asked and my family nodded. I closed my eyes and took in a breathe,

"Here we go." I whispered and opened the book. The words looked like they were written over a hundred years ago, I could feel the ages of Oz right in front of me as I read.

_The Witches of OZ. Five powerful Witches, Four control one element while one controls all. The blood line of the Witches were decieded many gerations ago. Each one chosen even before they were born, and their hearts made of pure gold. It is these Witches that will put Oz at peace and rule forever. The Wicth of the North, will control the element of Air. Her blonde personality matches her elemant perfectly. Her friends will change her and make her the good Witch she is destined to be. _

_The Witch of the West, blood of both worlds, born green as sin. But this will be a great strength but also a a struggle in her. She will be misunderstood but it will also make her strong, and perfect for her elemant. The elemant of Earth. Strong and bold, standing for what she believes in. _

_The Witch of the East, born crippled but will soon walk with the aid of the West. Her naïve personality will keep her out of trouble but will put her on the right path to face her celverness is what makes her special and strong, allowing her to control the elemant of fire. _

_The Witch of the South, born of royal blood. A descendent of powerful love, guardian of the most powerful witch of Oz. Her loyality, and scracfice make her who she is. This makes her element. The element of Water. _

_Finally, the Witch of Emerald. Blood of both Worlds, controler of all Elements and Light. Her heart strong, and gentle. Her enchanting markings representing each corner of Oz. Uplands, Vinkus, Muchkin land, and Qualding. Her love for her family will be her strength, and with her family by her side all of OZ will be brought to peace, evil will be vanquished, Once and fall. Immortallity will be their reward. Every loved one that aided them will be given immortality as well. Together the Witches of OZ will give Oz the peace it had been searching for. _

I stood there blown away. All my questions, I had just read the answers. The answers that had just shown the destinyand secrets of my whole family.


	25. They know

**Heyy guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Glad I surprised and astonished you with the last chapter.**

Chapter 24

_Zandra's POV_

I sat in my room rethinking about that brat and how much I would want to have the power she held in her hands. Why would that much power be given to a mere child. The thoughts of what that girl and her family could be capable of just made me angrier. I sighed and looked at the small design of the map that was in the secret library that Morrible, Boq and I kept it in.

"Zandra, Boq came running in at full speed. I immedately sat up. "what is it?' I asked impatiently.

He quickly closed the door catching his breathe. I was beginning to get impatient. Finally after a few minutes he manages to speak, "They found it." My heart plumited. I grabbed him by the neck and slug him against the wall in anger, he began to gasp for breathe. But I put him back down and calmed myself down. I didn't need to let my magic get the best of me. He began to gasp for breathe on the floor.

I began to pace back and forth trying to think. "So Lin and her family know who they really are. How….interesting." I grinned while a plan began to unfold in my head. I turned to Boq who had just be able to stand up.

"Boq, I think we just might have an easier way to do this. We go as planned. But I might be paying a visit to Linda soon." I said with a wicked grin.


	26. Seven Swords

**Heyy guys, I have to say sorry for the so short chapter last update. But I had a reason for that. :D **

**Anway Enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter 26

_Lin's POV_

There was a long silence of shock that filled the air once I had finished reading. Everyone looking at one another with shocked faces but then by some odd reason those shocked faces turned to smiles. Mom walked up beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"After all this time of wondering why you had your marks, and now that I know what they are. I couldn't be more proud of to have you as my daughter." She said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back with a smile.

"And to know more about yourself. Mom you can control Air. That would explain the bubble." I said with a giggle filling a bit of ease come to my stomach. I turned to face the giant map again, noticing a giant wooden closet to the right of us. I let my curiousity take over and walked over to the door and opening it quickly. Everyone gasped when they saw what was in the closet. Six beautiful swords, each one differently designed hung therein a glass case in front of us. There right in front of the glass case was a note. On it read,

_**These swords will belong to the seven that will aid the witches in their battle for peace.**_

I read the words aloud and everyone came over to examine the swords, to get a better look. Elphie smiled and pulled one of the swords out, then she hands it towards Fiyero.

"I believe this belongs to you my brave knight." She said with a laugh. Fiyero took the sword with hesitation. It actually looked perfect for him, with the dark blue handle and small blue diamonds going up the blade.

"Why thank you my fair maiden." He said pulling Elphaba into a kiss. Mom grabs the sword with a golden handle with a gold star at the base of the blade. She turned towards Dad

"And I belive this is yours." She said handing Dad his sword. He pulled in her into his one arm while grasping the sword with another, and he kissed her forehead gently. Megan did the same with Dimitri, with a sword with a forest green handle and that looked like hark winds at the end of it. While Nessa gave Rye a sword with a red handle and had a design that look like flames going across its blade.

"Wow these are amazing." I murmured seeing two swords were left. I smiled knowing who those two belonged to. I bit my lip grabbing the two swords, one with a bright light blue handle, and a snowflake at the end of the blade, and the other handle was lime green with a witches hat on it. I walked towards Kerry and Jen grinning wildly.

"I think these are yours" I said with a grin handing Kerry and Jen their swords. They both smiled with amazement. "My Lord these are amazing." Kerry said in awe. "Yea, I wonder who made these?" Jen asked while her hand traced the snowflake. I turned to Dimitri maybe he might know.

'Don't look at me like that Lin. I have no idea who made these, but they are well designed." He said examining the sword closely. But then I noticed something.

"Hey guys, the sign says seven swords. There's only six?" I said getting worried.

"Yea Lin your right. I wonder why?" Kerry asked looking into the closet again. Everyone really did seem like that puzzled them but they pushed out the thought when Dad began to talk.

"Okay, here is what we should do. We know that Zandra is behind all the things happening here with Boq. Now we wait till the end of the ball and Dimitri chooses Megan. Then we jump Zandra before she has the chance of doing anything else." Everyone nodded, "We have to hide this place. Glinda will you take the book, keep it safe." Elphie asked hugging close to Fiyero. Mom nodded and picked up and the book and held it close to her chest.

"Alright, we better get out of here and quick." Megan says as we all nod. As we are all heading out I suddenly feel light headed.

"Lin, are you alright?" Meg asks but that was the last thing I hear before everything goes black.


	27. Warning

**Heyy guys, thanks again for all the reviews. And don't worry the answer to who the seven sword belongs to will be answered at the end of the story. I'm sorry but that answer pulls the story into the fourth. But I will tell you this. It is not Zack, Lin, Zandra or anyone in the story right now. **

Chapter 27

_Lin's POV_

My eyes fluttered open to see I was not in the secret library with my family anymore. I was in meadow, or a plain I guess. The wind was blowing just enough to barley lift my curls off my shoulders.

"Well, Ms. Linda I must say you surprised me." Came Zandra's voice to my left. I turned my head and there she was. She had her hands on her hips and her face was in an impressed way.

"Well, you would be surprised what a daughter of Glinda the Good can do." I said showing no fear. For some odd reason I wasn't afraid of her. I felt strong, and confident.

"Yes right. I've come to warn you Lin. If you and that family of yours gets in Boq's and my way of getting power. Then there will be a price to pay. Unless you are willing to join me." I shook my head and disgust.

"NO way in this world would I ever join you. You sick to even think I would." I said with a hiss. I backed away further from her. She chuckled for a moment and then looked me over.

"If that's what you want Linda. But I must say I do envy your markings. Such power they hold. I mean you do control every element including light." I looked at her deep in thought. What was she hitting at? And what did she want from me?

"You see Linda, My aunt was always involved with findin g you and your family. Well in this case, Elphaba, Megan, Nessa, and your Mother. She wanted their power and to rule all of Oz since chance at ruling the Uplands was taken away by Megan's ancestor Aeva." My eyes widened and I gasped. Zandra was….was…

"Yes Lin, I'm Madame Morrible's niece. Funny thing isn't it. She knew about the legend all along and realized once Elphaba did her magic that day at Shiz, she knew that she was the Witch of the West, the Earth element and that Nessa was the Witch of the East, the Fire element. But she didn't know about your mother. She would have never dreamed that your mother Galinda was the Witch of the North, the Air element."

I shook my head, "Well then Morrible must have been blind." I spat, I hated that woman with a passion. Zandra merely laughed, "Well, I doubt she was. But back to your warning. Stay out of my way." She hissed.

"And if I don't?" I knew I was pushing my luck. She grinned at me evilly. "Well then I guess your precious Mom will pay the price." I cletched my hands into fists, my blood boiling. The next thing I knew I was swing my body around and out a flew a burst of air.


	28. Water

**Heyy guys thanks again for the reviews. And WickedWriteroftheWest: Nicole was Zandra in disguise. I mentioned her because I knew you wanted her mentioned so Zandra made a spell to look like her. **

Chapter 28

_Megan's POV_

I gripped Lin's hand tight. She had been out for more than ten minutes, which really worried me. Norbert carried her back to our room and Dimitri closed back the secret entrance while Elphaba and Kerry hid the book in Glinda 's room. Everyone went out to get something to eat while I stayed behind and watch after Lin. I didn't mind, it was my job and I felt good to stay by Lin's no matter what. I could feel her coming to, and it relieved me a little to know that. Her marks were glowing brighter though and that still worried me too. Even though we know what they were now they still did worried me, they were on fire too.

"Megan." Lin moaned waking up. I smiled and ran my hand over her cheek.

"Yes Lin, I'm here. Are you okay?" she nodded easily. "Yea, I beat Zandra. She tried to warn me. But I fought her and I won." She smiled easily and held my hand tighter. "That's amazing Lin. I'm so happy for you." I said with a smile but then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." I said easily when a small blonde walked in. I could tell she was a servant girl but I also knew she was Dimitri's best one. He said that he was going to send her to get me some food and Lin a washcloth for her forehead.

"Hi, you must be Dimitri's servant Miss?" The girl looked nervous with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Its Jen. My name is Jen, Miss Aeva." She said politely. I smiled, "Nice to meet you Jen. And you don't have to call me Miss." She smiled and brought the tray with food to the bed.

"Dimitri said this was for you. He sends his love." She said quietly. Her eyes landed on Lin and she was struck with awe. "Wow, you must be Miss Linda. It's an honor"

"Hey, no need for that. Come here." Lin said happily. Jen walked quickly over to Lin's side of the bed. Lin sat up and pulled something out from underneath her pillow. I was a book, well not just any book, it was Wicked. She held it out for Jen to take.

"I hear you like reading. This is um, its from the human world but Dimitri says you love to read good stories." Jen gasped at what Lin was holding out for her to take. "Oh Miss Linda, I don't" But Lin held it closer to Jen. "Take it." Jen slowly took it in her hands. "Thank you so much Miss Linda."

"You can call me Lin if you like. And your welcome." Jen smiled brightly before giving Lin a hug.

"Thank you Lin, but I really should get going. Nice meeting all of you." Jen said happily before leaving Lin and me alone again.

"Oh your so sweet." I joked at her, "Hey they don't call me Linda the Lovely for nothing." She laughed with a bright smile. "Okay, Okay miss goodie, goodie. You alright now?" She smiled and nodded.

"Hey Meg," Lin said eyeing the glass of water on the tray. "Do you think you could control that water."

My eyes widened at her question. "Um, I don't know Lin." I said getting nervous to be honest I was worried about trying it. "Please try it Meg." Lin begged, her eyes were bright with excitement. And I really couldn't blame her. I sighed and gave in. "Fine, I'll try"

She nodded easily as I began to focus. I focused all my might into the water. I lifted my hand up in the air and gasped when the water began to lift out of the glass.


	29. Before the Ball

**Heyy guys, thanks a bunch for all the reviews. Oh and soon the action will begin! And I am happy top say the main idea for the forth installment is In works. I can't wait to begin the amazing scenes I have planned for the next couple of chapters and the next story, and Enjoy!**

Chapter 28

_Megan's POV_

The water came gently and flouted in my hands. I felt powerful, graceful, and completely comfortable with the water. I felt right at home with it. I began to move it around and smiled with joy. I was controlling water. "Megan, that's amazing!" Lin said in awe staring at me. I smiled brightly making the water go in all different directions. I was actually have fun with it.

"Lin, this is so cool. I mean I feel so powerful." I said beginning to get more creative with the water.

"Megan, your controlling water!" Came Jen's shocked voice from the door. Her voice came so unexpected that it made me jump and loose my focus. The water fell and hit the floor, my heart fell a little too, knowing how much fun I was having controlling my element.

"Yea Jen, wasn't she awesome." Lin said still amazed at what had happened. Jen nodded with a smile.

"it's weird, Glinda, Elphie, and Nessa all controlled a small portion of their element just a few minutes ago." Jen explained getting very curious. "Yea but that's just our elements getting comfortable with us." Elphie explained coming into the room, followed by everyone else.

"We have a plan on how we can protect everyone at the ball, Megan and Dimitri can be together, and we also catch Boq and Zandra." Fiyero said with a bit of pride. "Oh boy here we go." Kerry muttered with a laugh. Fiyero gave her a fake glare and began to explain.

"Okay, so we all know that tonight Dimitir chooses Megan and we know that Zandra and Boq are going to try and stop it. So what we need to do is, we can have two of us stand in the upper hallways surrounding the ballroom, watching Zandra and keeping an eye out for anything. While the rest of us act natural and try and see what we can find more about Zandra and what she is up to." 

"But the question is, who will be look outs?" Mom said sitting down beside me. "You okay now baby?" She asked giving me a hug. "Yea Mom, I'm fine. Fiyero I don't mind being the look out. Kerry and I could do it." I said smiling at Kerry. The reason why I chose Kerry was because everyone else had dates and we didn't. Which made me feel bad, and my heart ache. It was really beginning to get to me that almost everyone in my family had a true love and that I didn't. It made me feel really out of place.

_Don't worry Lin, Your true love will come one day, he might be closer than you think._

Megan called to me. I smiled softly giving her a thank you look. "Of course, I don't mind being look out with Lin." Kerry said letting her hand lay gently on top of the handle of her sword.

"Okay then, with Lin and Kerry being look outs the rest of us will try and make sure nothing goes wrong at the ball. Sound good you guys?" Dad said sounding very confident. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh but before we all go and get ready I have something for you Lin." Dad said putting something behind his back and motioning me to come to him. I walked over to him, feeling a little excited. What did he have for me?

"Hold out you hand." Dad commanded and I did as I was told. Then he pulled out what he had behind his back. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. It was a beautiful design dagger. The handle was light blue and had at the end of the handle was a engraved detailed snowflake. Then through the small blade were little light blue stones that swirled around it.

"Oh Dad. Its beautiful I love it." I said hugging him and taking the small dagger in my hand.

"Just be careful with it. I thought you might need it until you have complete control over your elements." Dad warned kissing me on the head.

"Hey guys I have to go and get ready for the ball. I'll see you in a but Love." Dimitri said giving Megan a kiss before running out of the room.

_Dimitri's POV_

I ran through the hallway towards my room. I was so happy to finally get this over with and choose the love of my life. But as I was running the hallway was suddenly filled with black smoke. I coughed like I was about to throw up all my insides. I fell to my knees coughing.

"Well Dimitri, looks like you need some help." I heard a voice as thick as venom call.

The next thing I knew I was lying on my bed in my room. I looked around completely confused. _That was weird._


	30. Dimitri's sees differently

**Heyy guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry I haven't been updating as much. I've been sick and now I'm sick again. My friend got sick at our game Friday night and I basically had to help her stand through the game. But here is a new chapter enjoy!**

Chapter 29

_Dimitri's POV_

I pushed the thought of what had happened earlier out of my mind, as I got ready for the ball. Tonight was the big night. The night I win my true love's hand and we can finally be together. The thoughts and memories of when I first saw Megan was running through my mind like little mice. The very moment I met her was the one that stood out the most. Every inch of my body was frozen and muscles tensed up. Her lovely face glowed and seemed to be like a heaven sent angel when I laid eyes on her. Everything about her drew me in, her face, her scent, her voice, and most importantly her eyes. Those emerald orbs I could recognize anywhere. Even if they were on a different person, I could still tell they were hers.

I straitened out my blue coat and headed out the door for the ball. I wanted to get there early so I could talk to Megan more before everything began. I walked down the hallway feeling better than ever. Soon I will be able to make Megan mine forever. I smiled blissfully thinking about her. Then I saw something I thought I would never see. Lin walking beside Zandra. Happily laughing and acting like they were best friends.

"LIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled in anger. Was she nuts? She looked at me shocked and confused.

"Dimitri, what are you talking about?" Zandra asked in a completely different voice. She seemed more gentle, more compassionate. I back away quickly when she reached out for me.

"Stay away from me Zandra." I said with a hiss. Her face turned to concern and shock.

"Dimitri, i-its me Megan. How could you say that?" she asked choked with emotion. I back away more, "Stay away from me." I warned again.

"Dimitri, what's wrong with you? Its Meg, not Zandra." Lin said looking at me with worry. I tried to look at Zandra again but instead of seeing her cold grey eyes, I saw Megan's bright emerald orbs.

"Megan?" I questioned stepping an inch closer. She stepped closer to me.

"Yes, Dimitri. Its me." Her voice cracked from a sob. Her hand came an inch from mine and I couldn't bring myself to step closer.

"No," I whispered and ran in the other direction, unsure of who I was really looking at . The smoke , it had to be the smoke. What had it done it me?

_Megan's POV_

I stood there shocked and felt my heart crush. What had just happened? Why did he say I was Zandra?

"Meg, somethings going on. Zandra did something. I'm not sure what but she did. We have to get Elphie, and Mom fast. They might know." Lin said placing a hand on my arm. I felt so hurt, I couldn't bring myself to think of anything else but Dimitri saying for me to stay away from him. It hurt so much, but only wanted me to hurt Zandra more. She was a dead witch. Whatever she did, she was dead when I got a hold of her.

"Lets go Lin. We have got a problem to fix" I said in an angry voice. Zandra will be hurting when I get a hold on her neck.


	31. The Ball Begins

**Heyy guys, sorry I haven't updated as much. I'm still sick but here is another Chapter! Enjoy**

Chapter 30

_Lin's POV_

"A bewitching spell." Elphie whispered in shock after Megan explained what had happened. The ball was just thirty minutes away and I was already getting worried about the whole thing.

"What do you mean Elphie. What type of spell is it?" Megan asked in a worried voice. Elphie sighed in frustration.

"The spell is only made for men, its like a confusion spell. You are one person but they see another. But only the person they see is who the person who casts the spell wants them to see. But….that's not what strikes me as odd." Elphie said as her brows went together in more concern. That really made me start to worry. Elphie never got that concerned over something as simple as a spell.

"What is it Elphie?" Mom asked with a shaky voice. She must have noticed it too, she knew Elphie like the back of her hand. Elphie sat down, her face in confusion.

"I just don't see how anyone could cast that spell. It is dark magic, which was killed over generations ago. Nobody has the power to control it." She explained in even more frustration. My eyes widened and I felt this was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Mom looked at Elphie,

"Then we're going to have to find a way to break it." Elphie shook her head slowly.

"That's the trick to dark magic. You never know how to brake it." Megan gasped in fear when Elphie said that.

"But Megan, dark magic is weak if its just one person doing it. Just talk to Dimitri during the ball and I'm sure the spell will break." Elphie explained with hope. Megan nodded slowly, her nerves were really bad, she was very tense and uneasy. I gripped her hand easily and smiled at her. She smiled back and thanked me silently. Then Kerry came in the door, her sword sheathed and ready.

"Lin, everyone is heading to the ball. We should get there and get ready." My chest tightened and my hand clutched the small dagger at my thigh. Mom had picked me out a short simple black dress, that way if I had to fight I could. But it did look good at the same time, it fell to my knees and had small straps on my shoulders. It was very similar to my pink one but was more straight and slim. Dad had gotten me a small black belt to wrap around my thigh and a holder to hide the dagger. Which was hidden by my dress. I looked to Mom and Megan, there faces seemed ready to head face first into this mess but I was hesitate, nervous. Mom came over and hugged me,

"Good Luck sweetie." She whispered and then Megan took her spot in the hug.

"Everything's going to work out." She said with confidence. I only shook my head and smiled. "Come On Lin." Kerry said with a soft smile. I took one last look at Mom, Elphie and Meg before running out.

"You know Elphie's beginning to show." I told Kerry with a smile. Kerry giggled as we headed down the hallway towards the hallway that circled around the ballroom.

"Yes, Fiyero and Elphie both have noticed. Elphie is so thrilled." Kerry said happily, but then something dawned on me.

"Hey Kerry, how is Elphie going to control her element if she is pregnant?" I asked with curiousity. Kerry smiled more and laughed.

"Well you know Elphie she already thought of that and well turns out Her element can be given to her guardian if she is unable to use it. SO your looking at the holder of earth." Kerry said proudly.

"Wow Kerry, that's great!" she gave me a half hug as we neared the ballroom.

"You neverous Lin?" I fought a shiver, "Just a little, what about you?" I asked looking over the rail and over looked the ballroom.

"I am, I just hope we can stop Zandra and Boq soon." I nodded my head and saw the music begin to play and all the princess begin to walk inside.

Let the battle begin.


	32. Love breaks the spell

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as I should. I feel really bad about it. My cheer squad is practicing for competition so less time at home. I will try and update as much as I can. Anway enjoy this new chapter. **

Chapter 31

_Lin's POV_

From what I could see the ball had been calm and cool so far. No body seemed tense or uneasy, well If you don't count me or Dimitri. The tight grip I had on the hem of my dress, just where the dagger was didn't loosen even more a second, as everyone continued to dance the night away. Kerry was on the other side of the circle hallway around the ball room from me, her eyes staying glued to Elphaba and Fiyero as they danced. My eyes trained back to Mom, Megan and Jen, who were eyeing Zandra with great suspions. My hand only gripped the dagger tighter. This was going to be a long night.

_Megan's POV_

My eyes kept darting between Zandra and Dimitri this whole time. Dimitri sat on a throne beside Amber. His eyes were filled with worry and confusion. While Zandra on the other hand, happy as she could be. Like nothing was going to happen and everything was going her way. I glared harder at her,

"Megan, stop it. Just relax okay. Just focus on Dimitri, he needs you right now, you have to help him break that spell." Jen said placing both hands on shoulders. I looked back to Dimitri and saw how miserable he looked, my heart ached so greatly for him. I sighed,

"Your right Jen, thank you." I said with a smile. She gave me a quick hug.

"Lin and Kerry are waiting up there if something goes wrong." Glin almost whispered with an assuring smile. I smiled and mouthed thank you, walking towards Dimitir. I kept my eyes on him, not worrying about anything else just him. As I walked towards him I felt like the scenery had changed, like I was somewhere else. A different place. At a different time. I wasn't walking across the ballroom in the Uplands anymore. I was walking through a tunnel and Dimitri stood in front of me in a old civil war looking pants and a white long sleeve button down shirt. His hair was a bit shorter but he still looked amazing. He held a lantern up in the air for my to see his gorgeous features glow in the light.

"Lucas." I breathed when he let his hand run over my cheek. How is that every time he touches me my breathe is taken away.

"Aeva, I love you." And with that he kissed me. Everything vanished away, it was just me and him.

_Dimitri POV_

I could have sworn I was looking at Zandra as she walked towards me. But there was something different about her. I walked down slowly towards her and saw the scene change. We were back in time, I saw Megan for her. It was her eyes, her eyes were the key. I kissed her and I felt like chains were being lifted off of me.

I opened my eyes back up to see us back in the ballroom. And I saw Megan, not Zandra. I was seeing her. I smiled, " I thought I would never see you again."

"I thought you would be under that spell forever. But you broke it. I love you Dimitri." I heard Mom, Dad everyone began to clap for Megan and me. All but one, who let out a scream of anger.

"NOOOO!" Zandra yelled in anger, and just like that all the primcess and guest disappeared except for Jen, Zack, me, Megan Glin, Nor, Fiyero , Elphie, Lin and Kerry. Mom and Dad stood up completely shocked. Zandra eyed Megan with revenage burning in her eyes.

"Time to finish what Morrible started."


	33. The fight at the ball part 1

**Heyy guys thaks for all the reviews. We just have a few more chapters. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter 32

_Lin's POV_

Kerry and I jumped off the balcony's edges and down unto the ballroom floor to face Zandra. My anger filling my heart with suck get drive.

"You will not finish what Morrible started if I have anything to say about it." I said with a hiss. I kept my dagger under my dress, just in case I needed to surpise her later. Zandra eyes me with a grin.

"Oh Linda, there you are I was wondering when you were going to show up." With just a wave of her hand, Zandra had dark purple light come out of her and it engulfed the whole ballroom. It was like a shield all above us. Elphaba gasp and looked at Zandra in anger.

"YOU! How do you know dark magic? Its forbidden!" Zandra smirked,

"Well, Miss Elphaba who said I played by the rules?" She grinned and shot a lighting bolt right above Elphie. Kerry bolted from her spot and stood in front of Elphaba., her arms went up and to my surprise the rocks stopped falling and just stood there for a miutes then fell to the ground beside them. Zandra gasped and her face drawn more anger.

"HOW?" Your not a witch?" Zandra asked in shock. Elphaba smirked,

" I gave my element to her to keep safe for a while." Elphie explained. Zandra grew more angry. I eased my way over to Mom's and Jen's side. Their faces filled with the drive ready to strike her. Zandra looked at Meg with a evil grin.

"I don't want nothing to do with you gentlemen." And with that the shield began to come closer together kicking Dad, Dimitri, Zack, and Fiyero out but keeping us in. Mom began to yell.

"NO NOR!"

Dad tried to yell but we could hear nothing. It was Nessa, Me, Kerry, Mom, Megan and Elphie against Zandra. Not bad… we could take her. I thought with a smirk that is until there was a pitch of smoke forming beside Zandra and just like that Boq appeared. He face was in a twisted smile and her eyes Mom with hunger. My chest tightened and I brought the wand to my hand. This was not good at all.

**I'm sorry its so short but I hoped you enjoyed it**


	34. The fight at the ball part 2

**Hello peoples, thanks for the reviews. Oh and before I forget, I have an idea for a small chapter story. I wanted your opinion on it. Okay, I want to do a wicked fic dealing with vampires and I am a little hesitant about it. I don't have all the details out but I want to know should I do it or not. **

**Leave your opinions in your reviews if you don't care. Thanks!**

Chapter 33

_Lin's POV_

My hand gripped tighter on the wand in my hand and my heartbeat rank in my ears. This was not good. Zandra and Boq stepped forward and I turned to see all of my families faces in worry. I looked at them confused. What were they so worried about? We could take them. But one look to Elphie and I knew. She was pregnant, the baby was in danger and we had to protect it at all cost. I turned to Megan.

_Protect Elphie, all of you. I can handle them. _Megans face turned to worry.

_No Lin, you can't handle them yourself. Glinda, Nessa and Jen will protect Elphie. You, Kerry and Me will handle them. _

I nodded my head and Mom, Jen, and Nessa stood in front of Elphie while Kerry stood beside me and Megan drawing her sword. "Your not touching Elphaba or anyone here. So why don't you just leave." Kerry hissed pointing her sword out at Zandra.

'Right like your going to stop us from getting what we want." Boq hissed eyeing Mom.

I stepped out in front of them,

"YOU. Will. Not. Touch. My. Mom." I hissed back gritting my teeth. Boq only laughed at this. "Hate to burst your bubble miss Linda. But.." then Zandra shot a dark purple lighting right at us. Thank Oz we all managed to dodge it. As soon as I got up I used my wand and shot a bolt of while light at them. But Zandra blocked it with ease. "Your little light bolts won't work on me Linda. Your goinjg to have to do better than that." Zandra said coming closer towards us. I let the wand vanish.

"If your so brave come and fight me head on then."

"LIN! Are you crazy" Kerry yelled shocked what I had just said. Zandra only laughed,.

"Sorry Linda, but I'm not that stupid." She said as she and Boq vanished for a moment. I turned in a complete circle looking for them ready t fight.

"Come back Cowards!" I yelled. I was getting sick of this. There was a low laugh that sent chills up my spine. What was going to happen? It drove my nerves crazy not knowing.

"Lin, come here." Mom said walking over to me. She was half way to me when out a no where Boq latched onto her arms. My heart went into a stream of panic.

"NO. Let her go!" I yelled when Boq began t kiss on my Mom's neck.

"She's mine." He whispered with venom.


	35. The fight at the ball part 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have had competition practice like crazy. And plus my chest and arms are really bruised. lol hey here is the main idea I had for the story. **

**Galinda had been accepted into shiz, she is so happy to get away from her aweful parents and life. Note: In this story Galinda isn't given everything and doesn't have the good life. When she arrives at shiz everything seems normal until she meets the mysterious Fiyero, Elphaba and Boq. They are loved by everyone at shiz and are very mysterious. Galinda, can't help but stare at Boq in wonder. Is Boq, Elphaba, and Fiyero hiding something? Tell me what you think when you review. **

**Please and thank you**

Chapter 34

_Lin's POV_

Mom's anger showed like an open book on her face. "GET OFF ME!" and with that a big blast of air came out f her hands and Boq was flown up against the shield. He crahed to the ground with a load thud.

"Oh, your going to pay for that." Zandra said with a wicked grin. Then purple light covered her hands and I could feel the dark power from where I stood coming off her. Elphaba, Kerry, NEssa and Jen all backed further away. Mom and Me stood there just shocked fort he fact she held so much power. She grinned even more at my shock.

"Its amazing isn't it Linda. All this power in my hands. And its not even that hard to learn. The darkness in this power is so amazing, and thrilling. You feel so powerful. Imagine what power you will have when it mixes with your elements. Lin you could be the most powerful witch in all of Oz history." My eyes widened at what she was saying. Mom and everyone gasped, and Kerry begged,

"LIN DON"T LISTEN TO HER!"

Zandra laughed and let the magic vanish from her hands and she held out one towards me.

"Join me Linda." Then some of the dark magic began to cover her hand. I looked at her in disgust.

"Your nuts if you think I would EVER join you!." I hissed taking a few steps back towards Mom and Megan. She signed and shook her head.

"Such a shame. You have real talent Linda. I would hate it for you. When I win this war." It all happened so fast a shot of purple light came out of her hands, my hands went up and a burst of air mixed with light hit it just before it hit me but it sent me flying to the ground and I felt the breathe knocked out of me. It would look like I was hurt but then again I wasn't. I heard Zandra laugh, I looked up to see Boq ran beside her.

"This is just the beginning Witches of Oz. The war had just begun." Boq and her vanished in a swirl of dark purple light. The shield fell and everyone was at my side

"Lin! Honey are you okay?" Elphie asked in a worried voice. I caugh my breathe and nodded sitting up.

"Yea just got the breathe knocked out of me is all." I said standing up. Mom put her arm around my waist.

"Thank Oz you are okay." Mom said happily with relief. I smiled an hugged her back. But then I heard Troy.

"Dimitri, Megan can you two come here." Megan and Dimtri shared a nervous glance and walked towards Amber and Troy hand in hand.


	36. Goodbye for Now

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I have Mal to thank for this chapter. She gave me the setting for it. :D Anyways the new story will be up soon maybe this evening or Saturday. Not sure yet. And we reach the final chapter of the third story. Don't worry the forth will be up soon. Hope I did this last chapter well. Enjoy! **

Chapter 35

_Megan's POV_

My hand grasped Dimitri's so tight I thought I might break it. We walked to where we were right in front of Amber and Troy, their faces unreadable, and their eyes showed no trace of emotions. Which really scared me, I hated it when I couldn't tell what the person was thinking. It really got on my nerves. Troy sighed heavily and actually smiled.

"I must admit Miss Megan. What all you just did, hiding as a princess, coming all the way here, and fighting against Zandra was very brave and loyal of you." Troy said in a very pleased tone.

"So we feel that you have proven yourself, that you and our son deserve each other. You both may be husband and wife. We hope that you will forgive us." Amber said with a bright smile. Dimitri and I looked at each other with smiles that I don't thik could have left our faces. He pulled me in his arms and began to twirl us around. I giggled and brought his lips to mine. His hand cupped my jaw when my feet firmly touched the ground.

"We will marry tonight my love." He said in between the kiss. My heart raised high in my chest and I felt that I finally get the love of my life, I have always wanted.

Then the moment was ruined by Lin's cry of pain. Dimitri and I ran to her side to see her placing her hands on both sides of her forehead. Glinda held Lin with worry, "Lin, baby what's wrong?"

"Burning." Was all Lin said and her cries slowed down then completely stopped. She lifted her hands away from her forehead and we all gasped in awe. There near Lin's eyes on her beautiful vine like marking was two identical small pink roses sparkling like glitter was all over them on each side of her face. Glin looked in amazment at them.

"Lin there beautiful." Then I realized something. Her marks, were representing the places of Oz.

Lin had just earn her markings of the Uplands.

*A few hours later*

_Lin's POV_

Amber and Troy had already had a place for the wedding set up since tonight was they planned on Dimitri marrying someone. It all looked so beautiful and perfect. Everything was a bright yellow and white, flower pedals fell all over the place as Dimitri and Megan held hands, standing face to face with each other. The preacher just behind them as he told them to repeat the vows. I stood right beside Megan as her maid of honor and Mom, Jen and Kerry not far behind me. We all stood in bright yellow dresses while Megan was in a gorgeous pure white slim gown that hung gently on her shoulder.

"Dimitri do you take Megan to be your wife?"

"I do." He said it so sweetly and romantic looking Megan dead in the eyes. "Megan, do you take Dimtiri to be your husband?"

Megan grinned, " I do." Then without the priest even telling them, Dimitri put both of his hand on each side of Megan's face and pulled her in fo a sweet ling perfect kiss." Everyone was clapping and cheering when I looked out to the gcrowd and I held back a yealp.

There in the main back near the columns where the moonlight did not hit was Zandra and Boq. Their smiles twisted and evil looking. My eyes widened and I heard in my head just barley above a whisper Zandra said,

"_You will join me soon Lin. The darkness will win and your family will pay. But for now watch your back you never know when I'll be around." _

Then there was a loud blast and the cake table, everything on it, the glasses the stair everything was breaking. People began to scream and run. Dimitri pulled Megan closer to him protecting her. Elphie got up and grabbed Mom's arm whispereing something in her ear. Mom nodded slowly.

'LIN, Come with me" Mom said grabbing my arist and pulling me along out of the wedding ara and out to the garden. I looked over my shoulder to see all of my family watch me go. They looked like they were not going to see me for a little while.

_Be safe Lin. I will see you soon, Love you. _Megan messaged me. I didn't ask why all I said was.

_I love you too Meg. _ Mom stopped pulling me and we were in the center of the garden. She turned to face me with a fear tears in her eyes, holding an outfit in her hands. It was a pair of Hollister pink sweat pants, a "Popualr" wicked t-shirt and a black coat with a black bandana.

"Mom, what is this for?' I asked her worried. She sign, "Change into these clothes honey. Please" I did as I was told and changed quickly. She tied the bandana on my head and kissed my forehead.

"Baby, your going into the human world for a month." She said sadly and I felt my heart plummet to my stomach. "W-what Mom we can't!" I said worried and her expression saddened even more.

"Honey, your going alone."

"WHY! No I can't leave you guys. I can't" I said feeling worried tears come to my eyes. She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled with encouragement.

"Baby, we are going in hiding once you leave. Zandra thinks your hurt and we need her to think that way for a while. Of course we will still run Oz and they will think everything's fine but we will be in the underground finding ways to fight against Zandra. We are doing this for your own good darling. I need you to do me a favor. " She said grabbing my hand with her other hand. I gripped it tight and fought tears.

"Whatever you want Mom, I'll do it." I said and my voice cracked badly. She placed the dagger Dad gave me in a belt and clipped it around my waist and pulled me into her arms.

"You can't contact me or anyone here. Zandra is strong she could sense us talking. And I need you to find your cousin. She's in the human world, she does know who she is. She's only been there for a few years. This will help you find her." Mom explained placing a note in my hand and closing it tight. I was shocked at what she told me but I just nodded my head afraid how much time I had left with her was slowing melting away.

"And I fixed something for you, while you slept earlier before the wedding." Mom said waving her hand and something appeared in her hand. She held it up for me to see and I gasped in awe. Mom had taken her necklace she gave me and the charm bracelet Megan had given me and made a gorgeous necklace out of them. The light blue gem that was at the center of Mom's necklace was in the center along with the charms from the bracelet going up in a rows on each side of it.

"Mom, its beautiful." I said in awe as I turned around and lifted my hair so she could put it on my neck. When she did she turned me back around. And kissed my forehead again.

"I love you baby, don't worry. You will find your cousin. Her name is Arya." She pulled me back in her arms and I hugged her tight not wanting to let go. "I love you too Mom."

She signed and opened the portal. "We won't be separated for long darling. Just a month then your back here helping us. Now Go!" Mom said holding back tears. I looked at the portal then to Mom. My hand not holding the note laid against the cool metal of my necklace. I smiled and took a deep breathe stepping into the portal. When I did Zandra's words repeated over in my mind in a burning flame.

_This war had just begun. _

**I hope you all enjoyed this third story. And I'm sorry about this Big cliffie but I hope that it makes you want to read the forth story even more. Please review. **


End file.
